Winter Wonderland
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Winter is the time for ugly Christmas sweaters, snow ball fights and much more. What better way to celebrate the holidays then with your favourite Total Drama characters? **Every chapter is a new couple with a new prompt** Enjoy! R/R
1. Sweaters: Gwen and Duncan

**Author's Note:** I found some awesome winter prompts and decided to do 31 days of Total Drama couples using those prompts. So look forward to more of these things with different couples! Characters are not mine.

* * *

**01: Sweaters- Duncan and Gwen**

"Duncan, come on! It's a family tradition!" Gwen whined.

"Not in my family sweets," her boyfriend of over three years replied. "We go through this every year. I'm not-"

"Wearing a Christmas sweater, I know. But can't you just grin and bear it right away instead of making me grovel every single year?" The twenty year old photographer interrupted. Her long blue and black hair was pulled back in a messy bun and pale skin was coated in water droplets from her recent shower. She got home late from her internship from "Esquire", an up and coming Avant Guard magazine, and was scrambling to get ready for her yearly family photo. It would be nice if Duncan chose to work with her instead of doing the exact opposite, but she was used to it by now. She even kind of liked his stubbornness, just not that day.

He smirked and shook his head. "Babe, making you grovel is the highlight of my year," he teased as he glanced away from the TV to her. Gwen realized she was only in a black bra and skinny jeans. Before Total Drama, she wasn't comfortable in her own skin. It took being humiliated on a daily, if not hourly basis for her to realize that she didn't care if she was too skinny or fat or whatever. She like how she looked and that was all that mattered. It helped that Duncan constantly reminded her how "smoking hot" she was.

Gwen crossed her arms, making her miniscule B cup look more like a C, drawing her boyfriend's gaze. She smirked and waltzed over. "Duncan, when my parents let me move out with you, you promised you wouldn't cause trouble between them and me. Now how could you break that promise when they're finally starting to like you?"

The punk rocker and music store owner just shrugged. "I never agreed to be a part of Christmas photos. That was your idea."

True, it was. When they moved out in the New Year to their own apartment, she wanted to integrate Duncan into her family life a little more, that way her parents wouldn't completely hate her for leaving home before they thought she was "ready". Frankly, she had been ready since she graduated high school. Yet she stayed home for the sake of her little brother. He needed somebody, and most days they were all they had. Duncan encouraged her relationship with her brother and even tried to be a part of the kid's life. He taught her brother how to play bass and earned the boy's seal of approval.

Gwen sat beside Duncan, placing her legs across his lap and leaned against the couch arm. His callused hand went to her knee and absentmindedly traced patterns atop it. While he might claim to be a badass, he was a romantic, to the point where it almost made her sick sometimes. Almost.

"Frankie will miss you," she pointed out.

Duncan ran a hand through his 'hawk and let out an exasperated sigh. "Not gonna work babe. You can't guilt me."

"Then you've forced me to use my ultimate weapon." Gwen closed her eyes and, upon opening them, put on her best puppy eyes. He might be able to resist guilt, but Duncan always caved with those big puppy dog eyes.

When he spotted them, her boyfriend groaned in defeat. "That is so not fair!" he whined.

She pulled her legs off his and let out a triumphant "ha!" When she came back, she had one absolutely hideous Christmas sweater in hand. Another was already on her, and while its itchiness was almost unbearable, she sucked it up, knowing she had won for the third year in a row. Her sweater was navy blue with obnoxiously large white snowflakes plastered over every square inch of the knitted material. Gwen's grandma knitted a new one every year, and she had Duncan's in hand.

The young man cursed under his breath with a pout and tossed off his white tank top, leaving him only in his dark wash jeans. While he wasn't the most muscular of men she'd ever seen (the models she photographed could be blamed for that) he was always the most attractive, and after her long day, she was really tempted just to take him back to their bedroom and lock the door for the rest of the night. Shaking that thought away, she tossed him the sweater and giggled as his nose scrunched up like a bunny's and he reluctantly put the monstrosity on.

Duncan stood up and glared at Gwen. "You so owe me."

His sweater was of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with holly and mistletoe all over the neckline and sleeve cuffs. At least the rest of it was black; that was its only saving grace at this moment. Gwen couldn't smother her giggles any longer and outright laughed as he went over to her. When she got a hold of herself, she placed her arms around his waist and nuzzled against him, feeling the scratchy material of his sweater press against her cheek. Duncan sighed, placing his chin on the crown of her head as his arms mirrored hers.

"It could be worse, the nose could blink red," she pointed out, smothering her chuckles against his chest.

"Oh ha, ha, you're so funny Gwendolyn," he replied dryly. He only pulled out her full name when he really wanted to get a reaction from her, but she was too comfortable and warm to really care about his jabs. They didn't really bother each other anymore anyway. It was a game, how they expressed themselves, and their jokes were sometimes the things that kept them together.

Duncan pressed a kiss to her head and reluctantly pulled back. She looked up and their matching ear piercings winked back at each other. "Guess we should get this over with, huh?" he muttered.

"Don't worry hun, I'll make it up to you later," Gwen chuckled then took his hand, making sure to grab their keys on the way out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review!**


	2. Snowball Fights: Sam and Dakota

**02: Snowball Fights- Sam and Dakota**

It was Dakota's first winter home after "Total Drama" and her traumatizing experience as a mutant monster. Needless to say, she was still adjusting to her home life. Her parents, when they were around, got her whatever she wanted, but all Dakota really craved was Sam. She missed him. He might live a twenty minute drive from her mansion in the country, but those twenty minutes felt like centuries when he was home during the week. The self-proclaimed nerd did try to be there for her though. Now that they were on Christmas break, he came over a lot more. Her parents were reluctant to accept him into the house at first, but his kindness and genuine personality won them over after the first week or two. They even offered him a room for the weekend, which he politely declined.

Dakota awoke one morning and saw it was snowing. At first, the startlingly white backdrop blinded her. She buried herself under the covers and groaned in disapproval. She heard her bedroom door open and one of the maids greet her as they fetched her laundry. The heiress mumbled a reply and reluctantly sat up. Her choppy blonde hair stuck up in all directions and her lightly tanned skin contrasted the pale pink covers nicely. She rubbed her light green eyes and sighed. She hoped it wasn't snowing too heavily out. If it was, the roads would be too bad for Sam to come over and watch movies with in her parents' Cineplex in the basement.

The young lady tossed on her fluffy pink robe and shuffled downstairs, hoping her four little brothers were playing video games or doing something else that killed brain cells. Her elder sister Tiffany would likely be at work, along with their parents, so it would just be the five younger Miltons till dinner.

She spotted her brothers crowded around the big screen TV, their blonde heads fixated on the screen, and she shook her head. No wonder Sam liked her brothers, they were like little clones of him. "Morning twerps," she greeted with a yawn as she went to the kitchen to make some coffee and grab a bran muffin.

"Morning mutant," they replied in unison. When she was getting treatment for her radiation poisoning, the boys would ask her all kinds of questions on what it was like. At least Sam had restrained himself in that manner.

Just as the coffee perked, the doorbell rang. Knowing the boys probably hadn't even heard it Dakota dragged herself to the door and peeked through the peep hole. She grinned as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked, trying to hide her delight. It still felt odd to be in a relationship with Sam sometimes and it was hard to know how to act around him. Usually when she dated a guy, they expected her to be a certain way. With Sam, he liked her as she was, but sometimes she wasn't sure who that was exactly.

Sam smirked and stuffed his hands in his coat pocket as snowflakes caught in his curly brown hair. "It's twelve o'clock Dakota, you've been sleeping all morning," he teased.

She flushed and ran a hand through her hair. "Really? I must have been pretty tired." The doctors said she would have effects from the mutation, but they weren't exactly sure what. Perhaps tiredness was one of them. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you might have plans, or the roads were bad or something . . ." she trailed off. Sam was the only guy that could make her this shy and man, she hated it when she was half asleep.

Her boyfriend chuckled and shifted from foot to foot. "It's the first snowfall of the season. As tradition in my family, we usually have a snowball fight."

Dakota raised a pale eyebrow. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Get your coat on Dakota, we've having a snowball fight!"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I do _not_ do snowball fights. Nope, no way," she shook her head, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest as her voice took on that spoiled brat tone she had worked to get rid of.

Sam was used to it though and he wasn't fazed. "Come on Dakota, it is fun! You can't stay inside all day in your pyjamas," he insisted.

"I can think of one hundred things I can think of that would be much better than a snowball fight," she replied curtly. She really should have had that first cup of coffee. It would make things so much easier right now.

Her boyfriend stepped forward so he was nearly inside the hour. He took one of her hands in his gloved one and smiled. "But there will be hot chocolate after, and we can curl up in one of those huge blankets and watch movies."

While that did sound tempted, she shook her head. "We could do that now though, if you just came inside," she pointed out. "Skip the whole getting cold part."

Before Sam could reply, her four brothers, in jackets and boots, rushed out past them and jumped in the snow. "Snow ball fight!" they declared and began to pelt each other, and Sam and Dakota. Dakota let out a blood curdling scream when snow slipped down her robe, giving her enough reason to march into the snow, slippers and all, and give her brothers face washes in the snow. The boys teamed up on her and soon Sam "rescued" her by picking the boys up by their ankles and tossing them into a snow bank.

By the end, all of them were freezing but laughing. Dakota was positive she was going to catch cold, but the thought didn't bother her as much as it originally had. Now, she had every reason to use Sam as a mattress and pillow as they reclined on the couch together. The gamer had his head at one end of the couch, his feet at the other, with Dakota overtop with the comforter from her bed overtop them both. Sam's glasses, still foggy and clumped with snowflakes, were on the table where their hot chocolate rested a few inches away. Instead of going back to their game, put on "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and dragged pillows to the floor so they could watch comfortably. Dakota let them make popcorn for lunch and as the movie played, she began to think Sam had some pretty good ideas.

The brunette's hand ran through her snowy hair lightly and her gaze drifted from the movie to him. While his eyesight was poor, it was kind of hard to miss what was going on when the screen was so big. She watched as his dark eyes followed the movements and felt her head shake when he laughed at a particular scene. For the first time in her life, she thought about what she wanted her future to be, like actually really thought on it, and realized she wouldn't be too heartbroken if it was something like this; with Sam as her husband and a couple of kids all watching Christmas movies. Yeah, she could get used to the idea.


	3. Hot Chocolate: Cody and Sierra

**03: Hot Chocolate/Hot Drinks- Cody and Sierra**

It was Saturday, Cody's favourite day of the week, and that particular winter morning he awoke with the worst sinus headache in the history of headaches, or so he claimed. His nose couldn't decide whether to be clotted or gush like a snot fountain and his throat felt like sandpaper whenever he tried to talk. The youth tried to go back to sleep, but his constant coughing and runny nose made that impossible. His mother would still be in bed, so asking her for assistance was pointless. His father was at work, as was his elder brother, leaving the youngest child to suffer in solitude.

The brunette almost fell asleep when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached over to his dresser and fumbled for the cell. The screen was much too bright and he cringed as he tried to see who was bothering him on a Saturday.

_Good morning Codykins! How are you?!_

Oh God, not Sierra, anyone but her! Cody thought once "Total Drama" was over the obsessed fan would leave him alone. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten the hint and instead proceeded to stalk him across the state. Every day she texted him at least twenty thousand times. Sometimes he replied, other times he couldn't bother. This was one of those not-going-to-bother days, or so he thought till his fingers started typing a reply, explaining his dilemma. At least if she lived far away he couldn't expect her to come bother him.

_Not feeling great. Think I have a cold._ He coughed into his flannel pyjama sleeve and groaned as his head pounded.

Almost immediately he got a reply. _That's horrible! Is someone taking care of you?_

_Mom is asleep, Dad and Brendan at work,_ Cody typed.

_I'll see you later today!_

Cody wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. How could he see her later if she was across the state? Maybe he read it wrong, perhaps he was hallucinating. He put the phone away and went to his private bathroom for some cold pills and Tylenol. Once those started working, perhaps he could sleep.

"Cody . . . Codykins, wake up!"

He groaned and rolled onto his side. Was he dreaming? He swore he heard Sierra's obnoxiously persistent voice ringing in his ears. Was he back on "World Tour"? Was it all a dream? Perhaps he wasn't sick. With this hope in mind, he opened his eyes to see Sierra in his bedroom. Cody's eyes widened and he let out what would have been a blood-curdling scream if his throat wasn't on fire. It was more like a high pitched squeak, but the terror was still present.

"Sierra? W-What are you doing here?" he half-whispered. Did his mother know his stalker was here? Cody self-consciously pulled the blankets up further around him. In his feverish daze he had gotten rid of his flannel pyjamas before he overheated. Now with Sierra in his room, he would give anything to have those back on.

She giggled, her purple and brown braid tickling his face as she leaned over. "Oh silly, don't you remember? I told you I was coming!"

"I-I didn't think you were serious! Does my mother know you're here?"

"Who do you think let me in? She got called into work and said I could stay and look after you. She checked on you this morning but you were sleeping," Sierra explained.

Cody quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, so you drove all this way just to take care of me when I'm sick?"

She nodded. While this was incredibly creepy on a variety of levels, he had to admit, what she did was also incredibly thoughtful. He calculated how long it would have taken her to get there, and he guessed it was around four in the afternoon. He had slept away most of the day, but at least his fever was mostly gone, unlike the rest of his symptoms.

Sierra reached to the bedside table and handed him a box of tissues. "I stopped off at the grocery store and picked up some things. Would you prefer tea or hot chocolate?" She pulled two boxes out of her bag and the blue eyed boy thought it over as his darker skinned partner waited patiently. He reached over and pointed to the hot chocolate. Even when sick he couldn't resist sweets.

"I'll go make some, and soup. You stay here, okay Sugar Bear?"

Despite the horrid nickname, he nodded all the same. Cody laid his head back on the pillow and sighed as he heard her leave. When she came back about ten minutes later, he was almost asleep again. He heard her turn on the TV he had in his room and pop in a movie.

"What you doing?" he muttered, half opening his eyes in her direction. She was in sweats and a t-shirt, something casual unlike her other crazy outfits she usually wore. She looked almost normal.

"I thought I'd put in your favourite," she stated then turned to him with a smile and cup in hand. "The soup will be another few minutes, but drink this."

Cody did as he was told and his insides felt toasty warm. The credits for his favourite childhood series started to play and he found himself smiling for the first time that day.

As promised, the soup was brought up and Sierra helped him sit up. If she noticed his lack of clothing, she made no comment which he was grateful for. He noticed soon enough that she had no place to sit, so he moved over on the bed, letting her take up the left side. Cody caught her elation and shrugged it off. It was logical to let her on the bed; he'd be a horrible host if he made her stand, even if he was sick.

"Thanks," he croaked as he slurped the much appreciated snack. "When do you have to go back?"

Sierra shrugged. "My parents are on vacation so it's just me at the house. I can go whenever."

Cody nodded. "You can stay overnight in the guest room if you want. It'll be too dark for you to drive back," he whispered and leaned against the headboard as his eyes shut halfway.

"Really Codykins? Are you sure? I don't want to impose!" He knew for a fact she would _always_ impose, that was her nature, but at this point he was just grateful for the company. Being sick and alone was the worst combination.

He nodded and placed the bowl on the table so he could lie down. When he did, his head bumped into Sierra's side and he felt her jump. He tried to move, but she gently grabbed his head and placed in on her lap. He didn't have much of a choice, especially since he was at the perfect angle to watch the television, so he allowed her to manhandle him for the time being, at least until he was strong enough to fight her off.


	4. Book: Trent and Courtney

**04: Books: Courtney and Trent**

Courtney tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her mocha latte with non-fat whipped cream and dark chocolate drizzle. She hated lines, well really it was the waiting that got to her, and she swore if she had to wait for this barista another minute she was going to throw a brick at the girl's head. It didn't help that the girl looked too much like a certain backstabbing goth Courtney would rather not recall.

She let out an annoyed huff as she took her drink from the girl's pale hands and gave a curt "thank you". It took her months to find this new coffee place when she transferred to Chicago to continue with her law degree that fall, and while the coffee was good, it was the atmosphere she liked best. The booths were cloaked in relatively darkness with antique lamps dangling above. Old paperbacks were sold for cheap on the back wall, but the thing that made it the best was hardly anyone came to the place. If she needed to do homework when her roommate was too busy gabbing with friends or taking a boy to her bedroom, Courtney would grab her things and head to the shop to get some work done.

Currently, she had no work. The law student was just in a bad mood and didn't want to be around anyone. She got a Facebook update that morning that turned her mood quite sour.

"SHE SAID YES". Courtney didn't follow Duncan on Facebook anymore, not since their breakup when they were still in high school, but Bridgette liked the status and photo of the ring attached and it showed up on her newsfeed. As soon as she saw it, she growled. What in God's name was Duncan thinking, getting married before he was even twenty-five? Didn't he know the statistics of failure that were looming over them? No, of course he didn't, Courtney wasn't there to tell him. She hadn't been there in a while.

The bull-headed young woman slammed her laptop shut then stormed out of the residence, stomping her way to the shop with her knee-high boots. Now, she looked around for her favourite booth, the one next to the books, but saw it was occupied. Courtney was _not_ in the mood to deal with this stupidity, so she marched over and was about to yell at the intruder when she recognized him.

"Trent? What are you doing here?"

The dark haired boy looked up from his copy of "A Christmas Carol" and stared at the dark eyed girl in surprise. He hadn't changed much since "Total Drama". She saw his guitar case beside him and his skin was still as fair as it had been when they last saw each other a while ago at the reunion Geoff and Owen organized.

She wasn't sure what to make of his presence. Courtney always associated him with Gwen, and currently she despised the girl who stole her boyfriend and was now _engaged_ to him. Yet Trent had never done anything wrong to the law student personally. If anything, he knew her situation better than most, since he too had been left for another. She brushed aside her shoulder length caramel hair and waited for an answer.

He smiled at her and his green eyes lit up pleasantly. "Courtney, hey! I didn't know you were in Chicago," he said as he put down his book.

"I transferred in the fall to take some courses for my law degree. I might go back to Harvard in the spring," she wasn't sure why she added that last part, but she felt it necessary to explain fully why exactly she was there. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in San Francisco?"

Trent shrugged. "Plans changed. Well, my place got flooded so I had to leave."

"Oh no, that's too bad! Was anything ruined?"

He held up his guitar case. "Nothing that mattered. Why don't you sit down? It's been a while since we caught up." He moved over in the booth, giving her enough room. While it might not be the best thing for her to be around people, she couldn't deny the sweet guy.

She reluctantly sat beside him and took a sip of her coffee that had cooled down a little. At first, neither said a thing. Trent was looking at her and she stared at the wall across from them, keeping herself composed.

"Okay, I have to say something. How in the world did you_ ever_ manage to date Gwen?"

Trent blinked but chuckled at the surprise question. "I don't know, it just happened. One of those unexplainable things I guess." He shrugged. "I could ask the same about you and Duncan though. Although, I'm guessing you saw the Facebook update and would rather not discuss him . . ."

"Oh no, I have no problem talking about the boy that left me for some stupid, unoriginal, boyfriend-stealing _loser_," she seethed, taking another sip of her drink. Courtney realized she was talking to the boy that once loved Gwen a lot and felt bad for what she said.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

Trent shook his head. "All things considered, I think it's appropriate. Still, I'm surprised you haven't let go of him yet."

Courtney blinked. "What do you mean, haven't let go? I've moved on. I'm going to be a successful lawyer and he'll be living in poverty with Gwen and their little munchkins," she grumbled, gripping the cup tighter in her hand.

"See, that's your problem Court, you're so concerned about beating him, beating Gwen, being better than them both, that you can't even see how miserable you are." Trent placed a hand on her shoulder. "You gotta let him go."

The student glared at him and wanted to say something biting, something that would push him away, but she couldn't think of anything that would do the trick. Nothing really got to Trent. He was so cool and laid back, almost like Geoff except he had his music to keep him involved in the real world. She wanted to tell him he was wrong, that she had moved on, but had she really? It had been years since they dated, and she hadn't dated anyone since. She claimed it was because she was focused on more important things, but really, her wounds were still open from Duncan. He never apologized for leaving her, not that she expected him to, but she wished he had, because healing started with admitting wrong doings, and she knew they both had done their fair share.

Courtney's gaze softened and she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "How did you do it, let her go that is?"

"I wrote her a letter telling her I was sorry for the mistakes I made while we dated. I admitted to myself, and to her, that I wasn't perfect and I hoped she was happy. After that, I got invested in my music and stopped feeling guilty for things I had done in the past," he explained.

"Did it work?"

Trent grinned. "I think so. She sent me one too and while we don't talk, we don't hate each other either. We can be civil to each other and genuinely wish the other well. That helps."

Courtney nodded and glanced at his book. She picked it up and smiled half-heartedly. "This used to be my favourite book. I watched every movie they ever made about it," she commented out of the blue.

The young musician chuckled. "Me too! I think I have a copy of the Disney version lying around in my apartment. Want to come back and watch it?"

She mulled over the idea for a minute before nodding. "Sure, it's not like I have plans or anything. Maybe while there you could help me write a letter?"

Trent nodded and got out of the booth, extending his hand to her. "Sounds good to me." She took it and they left the store together, book and guitar in hand.


	5. Ice Skating: Brick and Jo

**05: Ice Skating: Jo and Brick**

Jo laced up her skates and pulled her thick jacket tighter around her. Figures Brick would be late. Probably sucked at drill practice and had to stay behind to make it up, or so she thought. She might be dating the guy, but she wasn't afraid to call the soldier out, especially when he was sucking, which was often.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun in place to see Brick bundled up with sweat drying on his forehead. His cheeps were ruby, but he was smiling so he wasn't completely tired. Or if he was, he wasn't letting in show in front of her. Weakness wasn't attractive. At least that was what Daddy always said. She did smile at him though. While working full time as a physical trainer and nursing her martial arts career, it was hard to find time to spend with the soldier. They made it work though, as they did all things lately. It helped that Jo agreed to live with him, but he was usually gone all day, as was she, so the nights both crashed from exhaustion on the couch together, letting their minds be filled with useless chatter from the television set.

Now they were outside at a local skating rink. Outside, their domain.

"What kept you, Soldier?"

Brick smirked and stuffed his hands in his coat pockets. "Sarge wouldn't let us go till we ran another twenty laps. Took a while with those weights on our ankles."

She snorted. "And you call yourself an experienced soldier," she teased. "You ready to race or what?"

The twenty-three year old pouted. "Awe Jo, can't we just go casual? Why does it always have to be a competition with you?"

Jo chuckled and adjusted her red toque. "Since when have I ever taken it easy on you?"

'You're also the only one who can keep up.' That was probably the main reason they were dating. When her mom met Brick for the first time, as a friend, she told her daughter to not let him get away.

"He's the only one who can keep up with you. You aren't going to find someone like him in another million years."

She was right. Brick was "the one", if Jo believed in that sort of crap. She'd never admit her mother was right, or that she loved the guy, but he knew. He knew when she started the coffee machine at night so his drink would be ready by the time he rose at four AM. He knew by the way she let herself relax around him, and only him, especially in her sleep. She'd wake up in the middle of the night completely curled around him and she'd always feel empty when she woke up alone the next morning.

He loved her too, but he showed in a more obvious way, with flowers and chocolates and all those sappy things she hated but secretly loved.

They raced and, of course, Jo won. She played hockey for nearly ten years and lead her team to a national victory. If she lost at something skating related, the world would end. Now she gave in to Brick, letting him hold her hand as they skated casually around the rink, avoiding children just learning how as well as the slow pokes neither could stand.

"I'm being deployed."

Jo thought she heard him wrong. She looked over at him and narrowed her gaze, trying to figure out what he could have said other than that. "What?" she whispered.

Brick sighed. "I'm being deployed. After Christmas," he explained.

"What do you mean you're being deployed? Where are you going? How long will you be gone? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she exclaimed. Christmas was weeks away. Soon, he would be gone and that apartment that always seemed too small was going to feel so much larger.

The soldier gave her hand a squeeze and stared ahead, refusing to look at her. "I was working my way up to telling you, but I didn't know how to say it. I'll be in Afghanistan for three months, then on home leave for a few weeks then back on tour if it's approved."

Jo's heart rammed against her chest; she thought she was having a heart attack. She wrenched her hand from his and skated away, her pace fast and hard as she tried to run from him, from the inevitable. How could this be happening? Why was her nightmare coming true? God damn it, why did she have to love a soldier?

Brick caught up, as expected, and forced her to stop by holding her upper arms. She tried to get free, but he wouldn't let her. "Jo please, listen to me. We both knew this would happen at some point. I—I don't want to be away from you any more than you want me gone, but I'm a soldier. It's my job to go out there and defend others."

"Who are you going to defend if you're dead?" Jo almost shouted as her voice cracked. Jo _never_ cried. It was an unspoken rule with herself and her emotions that she keep it under control. But the thought of Brick dying thousands of miles away and being able to do nothing to save him was killing her inside. Brick sensed this and while he was startled by her outburst, he pulled her to him and held her tightly against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head against his chest, trying to imagine this was just a dream, some horrible, awful dream; that she would wake up and he wouldn't be leaving her.

"I'll be safe. I promise."

"You can't promise that you dolt," she muttered.

Brick chuckled. "No, but I'd like to think it takes the edge off."

"Are you scared?"

He sighed, "a little. Real combat is different. It's . . ."

"Scary?"

"Yeah. Scary. Do you hate me?"

Jo brought her head up and glared at him. "Are you some kind of moron? Why would I hate you? I love you damn it!"

Both froze in place. 'Did I just . . .' She blushed and tried to look away, but he caught her and grinned. "I love you too."

Jo shifted her feet awkwardly and pouted. "Can we just get back to skating? This is way too touchy-feely."

Brick chuckled and took her hand in his. "Whatever you say Jo-Jo."

She glared at him. "I hate when you call me that."

"But you love me all the same."

"Don't remind me."


	6. Big JacketsParkas: Izzy and Owen

**06: Parkas/Big Jackets: Izzy and Owen**

Owen never had issues with his weight. Others did, but he liked being known as the big guy. At least he stood out for something, right? Sure, he got teased a lot as a kid and maybe he didn't have many friends growing up, but that didn't matter now. Now, he had a whole bunch of friends from "Total Drama". He even had a girlfriend! A real, breathing, crazy girlfriend who did the strangest things yet was incredibly cool and in love with Owen. He hadn't cared about dating before the show, but after he found Izzy, his mindset changed. He didn't want to lose her to a guy like Alejandro or Justin, someone more attractive, funnier, cooler, just better really.

In the beginning of their relationship, these thoughts plagued him and sometimes made Owen act weird around Izzy. He'd try to wear better clothes or say something really witty, but would fall flat. Izzy would think he was joking and giggle before taking him to a new place where she could show him something new her uncle Jo taught her while at the circus, like alligator wrestling.

He got over it though, as he did most things, by listening to some reliable music and his heart. If Izzy liked him how he was, "big boned" and all, then why should he try to be something he wasn't? For one thing, it was way too much work. He tried working out like, once, and after two minutes he was dying. Owen had no idea how he lasted to the finale of "Total Drama". If Izzy noticed his attempts, she never said a word. That was probably for the best anyhow. If he had to admit to being that vain, he would have gotten all red and it would have ended badly.

Anyhow, Owen usually didn't take himself too seriously until winter came around. He hated parkas, mainly because it was almost impossible to find the ones in his size, and when he did, he looked like a Technicolor marshmallow. So when the first snowflakes began to fall, Owen let out a groan and reluctantly shoved himself inside his blue jacket. He had a date with Izzy and he couldn't miss that, even if it did mean walking around in his embarrassing jacket.

At twenty-one, the young man was still living with his parents as he paid his way through tech school. He was hoping to transfer into something more interesting, like journalism, but until he got the acceptance letters, he was stuck in Seattle. Not that it was a bad thing, all things considered. The only thing he hated was Izzy traveled a lot with her family's circus. She was back for December but would be gone again by February. Two months wasn't nearly long enough with her, but he'd deal with it as best he could.

Owen waited for her at their park bench, watching the people walk around as snowflakes fell to the already white ground. He liked people watching. Although he was outgoing in nature, he liked just sitting around and observing people. It was neat to see how people acted when they thought no one was looking.

He spotted someone who looked like they had a gigantic, inflated beach ball for a body walking towards him. At first he didn't recognize the person, but as he did his eyes widened.

"Izzy?"

His girlfriend attempted to wave as she waddled over. Her parka was the same obnoxious colour and pattern as his, and as Owen got up to meet her, she let out an infectious giggle. "Hi Owen! Do you like my jacket?"

Owen stared at Izzy and tried to figure out what exactly was going on. She spotted his furrowed brow and giggled. "I know how much you hate wearing winter jackets because of the type you get stuck with, so I thought I'd be stuck with the same kind! That way, you won't be alone, and I get to test out my new costume!"

It clicked and Owen beamed, taking one of her hands in his. "Izzy, I think it's great. You're the best," he attempted to lean over to kiss her, but her suit made that nearly impossible so their foreheads bumped together instead. They both laughed and Izzy managed to angle her head close enough to give him a peck on the cheek. She pulled back and took a step away from her boyfriend. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but then she bounced on her bum and went flying into the air. He watched in awe as she bounced around him.

"Come on Owen, bounce with me!" She extended a hand and, although he wasn't sure he could really do it, he went with it, because it Izzy had taught him one thing, it was that you had to try everything at least once before you can say you've really lived. Izzy made him live, and that was perfectly fine with him.


	7. Sledding: Bridgette and Geoff

**07: Sledding: Bridgette and Geoff **

Bridgette and Geoff had a lot in common. Both loved summer, were pretty awesome surfers, and were blonde. On surface value, they almost had too much in common. But that was just what people who didn't actually know them thought. Like when the couple would hold hands on the beach before hitting a killer wave. She saw the way people looked at them together. They approved, obviously, because people who had so much in common should be together, right? Right. Or wrong, she wasn't sure really. Did it matter even? If she was different than him, did that mean their relationship would fail?

No. She knew this because they _were_ different and had lasted through so much crap that it was impossible for them to ever be done completely. She would never get tired of waking up to the smell of sea water in his hair and his sandpaper feet tangled with hers underneath the sheets. She would never lose sight of what was really important between them, and that was that they loved each other. Body, mind and soul, no matter what. He was hers, and she was his.

They survived high school, "Total Drama" in all its forms, college, moves, career changes, all of it, and here they were now with two homes. One was beach front property for when the ice melted, and the other was in the city when it got too cold to surf. Although, in Geoff's opinion, it was _never_ too cold to surf.

That was one of their differences. Geoff was adaptive. He could handle anything thrown at him and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Just the other day the power went off because their payment was late and he just shrugged, fished around for candles, and ordered Tia food on his cell. Bridgette hated when things didn't go how she planned and she had a fit when the electricity was cut. She called the power company in a rage and while she didn't solve much, that was how she handled things.

Geoff didn't mind her style though. He had mastered her uppity nature after "Total Drama" and even got her to relax when not surfing which was a miracle some days. During the Christmas season, one of her favourite things to do was take a carriage ride around the main park in the city. She always booked ahead just to be sure she had a chance to take the outing with Geoff, but that year, plans changed.

"What do you mean you're all booked up?! The ground isn't even fully covered with snow yet!" Bridgette exclaimed, stamping her foot on the hardwood floor for good measure. The woman on the other end apologized but said there was nothing she could do. The pro-surfer and business executive huffed and hung up. Now what?

Just then, Geoff came back from his job as a chef at one of the local restaurants. He hung up his cowboy hat and shuffled over to her with a large bag in hand. He pecked her cheek and asked her about her day.

"Fantastic till now. We can't go on our yearly sleigh ride," she pouted, her childish nature coming through.

Geoff shrugged. "No worries babe. I've got a back-up plan."

"Oh? What kind of plan?"

Geoff pulled out two round saucers that kids used to toboggan down hills. "Sledding!"

Bridgette thought he wasn't serious at first. When she realized he was, she couldn't stop giggled. "Geoff, hun, are you serious? That's for kids!"

He shrugged. "Everyone's a kid at heart babe. Come on, don't you wanna feel that rush of going down a hill at full speed, the wind in your hair, just like with surfing, except with snow?"

She had to admit, he did paint a pretty picture. The twenty-five year old sighed and took the blue one. "Oh alright. Just let me see if I still have ski pants." She turned and headed to their bedroom.

"Check the closet! They were gonna be a Christmas present."

"Ski pants for your girlfriend? Really Geoff?"

"What can I say, I'm a romantic," he chuckled.

Bridgette playfully rolled her eyes as she dug around the cramped space. "You sure are," she muttered.


	8. Snow Angels: Scott and Dawn

**08: Snow Angels: Scott and Dawn**

Scott despised winter. It wasn't even completely because of the snow. He could actually tolerate the stuff. What he didn't like was being trapped in his house. Either that, or risk freezing his butt off once he stepped outside onto his pappy's property. The acres were coated in the frosty flakes, leaving nothing for the young man to do but feel his brain melt to mush from all the boredom.

He was used to this though. His pappy had been taking care of the boy since he was practically born, or so the story went in the family. Scott's parents showed up from time to time, making sure he was still alive, but after a while he didn't look forward to their visits. So it was mostly just Scott and Pappy on the acreage, tending to it daily. Scott learned a lot from the old man, but Pappy also made him hard, like steel, with edges that sliced up anyone who dared to get near him. Scott couldn't remember anything more affectionate than a pat on the shoulder after a hard day's work. Even then it didn't feel like much. So while he worked hard all year round, once winter came, things stalled.

The two men couldn't escape each other. Pappy hated winter just as much as Scott for basically the same reasons. With no work to get done, the old man got grumpier earlier on, making it difficult for the two to really get along. Once snow started to fall, the two went into a kind of hibernation where, besides making sure the horses, chickens, pigs, sheep, and cows were fed they avoided all other forms of life. Other than that, Scott stayed in his room where he flipped through old books and worked on his carving. After sixteen years, he had gotten pretty good at carving anything he saw.

Everything changed when he went on "Total Drama" and met Dawn though. She lived in the town next to his acreage. They were to school together and, although he wasn't sure how, she became his best friend. Then, during a party at Dakota's during their final year of high school, he realized he actually really liked her and were kind of, sort of, maybe already dating. Neither had bothered to comment on it before then though.

After the party, things got serious. Well, as serious as they could with a guy like Scott and a girl like Dawn. She never made a plan in advance which was something he liked about her, so once they graduated it was kind of a toss-up as to what they were going to do with their "adult lives" now. Scott couldn't leave the old man alone to look after the property, so he chose to stay with Pappy for the time being. Besides, he was so used to being on the farm he wasn't sure what he could do besides that. As Dawn often said, he was at his best when he was using his hands.

The thing that caught him and his pappy off guard the most was when Dawn asked to move in with Scott. She loved animals and always wanted to live on a farm, and since she had no plans for college, it seemed like the perfect idea to them both. At first, Pappy wasn't thrilled. He was reluctant to let a woman into his home, seeing as they had done so well without one most of their lives, but Scott vouched for her. As he put it, "she won't girly up the place". That convinced Pappy, and at eighteen, the redhead and his doll-like girlfriend were living together. She had her own room, but she often snuck into Scott's, claiming hers was chilly. Whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining.

Once Dawn moved in, things did change though. She started making both men eat breakfast and devised a somewhat strict cleaning schedule so the place wasn't a complete mess. Pappy despised it at first, but when he saw how nice his place looked and how his nick nacks were free of dust, he accepted the change and elected to do dinner dishes every night as his contribution.

She also planted more flowers on the property, as well as different kinds of vegetables and fruits, ones Scott never heard of before. They tasted good enough though, so he didn't complain.

They fought, as expected then a couple first moves in together. Well, though fought before they lived together, but it was nothing out of the ordinary for them. Sometimes he really wanted to run away from everything, especially her, but he never did. As his pappy said, "you only got one chance kid. Don't mess it up." Scott vowed he wouldn't.

Now it was winter, their first winter together on the farm, and Scott was fully prepared for his hibernation. He was just about to grab his knife and put on a record when his bedroom door creaked open and in came Dawn. Her white-blonde hair was down to her waist and she had earmuffs on that tried to keep the wisps in check. Her green eyes sparkled as she shifted from boot to boot and a giggle slipped out. He leaned back on his bed and quirked an eyebrow, wondering what had her so happy.

"What's up D?"

The young woman walked into his room and grabbed his jacket that was on his chair from when he fed the animals that morning. She tossed it at him and grinned. "We're going to make snow angels," she stated confidently.

Scott blinked as the woolly jacket settled on his lap. "We're doing what now?" He couldn't think of a time he made snow angels.

Dawn shook her head, unwilling to argue or explain (damn, was she stubborn!). Instead, she pulled him to his feet, stuffed his arms into the jacket, and dragged him out the front door of the log cabin. He watched her search for a huge snow bank and upon finding one she flopped down on her back and began making a snow angel.

At first, he just watched her, unsure what to do. One thing he learned about Dawn was she walked to the beat of her own drum. She didn't take the beaten path, but instead made her own. She didn't expect Scott to do the same, but he knew she liked when he let his adventurous side get the best of him. But this was winter and he hated winter! He hated being stuck inside with nothing to do.

'But now you're outside and you have someone to share things with. You can go on horseback through the woods or have a snowball fight like you saw kids do at school when you were young.'

True, true, he could do those things.

'And when you're cold, you can curl up on the couch with a blanket and something warm to drink, like that tea stuff she likes. And you can read her stories from that old book you started last year but never finished.' Hmm, he never thought of it like that.

Dawn looked over at him and smiled.

"Aren't you coming Scott?"

The young man's feet carried him to a spot beside her and he sprawled out. "After this, I get to pick what we do."

Dawn chuckled. "Sure Scott, whatever you say."

And they proceeded to make snow angels for the rest of the afternoon.


	9. Fireplace: Anne Maria and Lightning

**09: Fireplace/Candles: Anne Maria and Lightning**

Once Anne Maria discovered Mike was not who she thought he was, the tiny crush she had on him evaporated. By the time she got home, she didn't even remember why she liked him in the first place. It helped that Lightning kept giving her reasons to forget about Mike.

Lightning was conceited, vain, and certainly not the brightest bulb in the box, but he liked Anne Maria the person, not what was on the surface. After "Total Drama", he called her up and invited her to his football game coming up that weekend. At first she was reluctant to go, because all the remembered about Lightning was how mean he could be. Then again, if she thought about it long enough, she had been pretty nasty on the show too. But it was a part of the game, so she could forgive him his cruelty. Besides, watching him do what he did best, win was entertaining. His little victory dance at the end had her in fits of laughter, and when he met her after the game, she hugged him in congratulations. His friends whistled and told them to get a room, but she didn't care. Lightning was fun, and it was about time she had some after the traumatizing endeavors they faced on "Total Drama".

At first, her friends didn't really get why they were dating. Yeah, they were both popular and it made sense they date on the social hierarchy of high school, but no one bothered to look deeper to see why they might actually make it outside of high school. That was the goal anyway, at least for her. She already had her career path picked out. All she needed was the right school. Lightning had earned himself two full rides to major universities, but they still had a full year before graduation, so options were still being lined up.

Anyhow, Anne didn't really care what others thought, not even her friends from "Total Drama". Outside of the show, the cast actually got along quite well to the point where Zoey, Dawn and Anne talked on the phone regularly. Even they questioned her sanity at some points though.

"Doesn't his huge ego bother you sometimes?"

To be honest, no it really didn't. After all, she could spend hours staring at her reflection in the mirror just as long as he could. They both were obsessed with their appearances yet they both insisted the other person was beautiful with or without all the work they put into their looks. They understood each other's need to look a certain way and accepted that without much question.

"Don't you get tired of how he talks in third person?"

Well, sometimes. But only because it usually happened when he wanted to say something sweet to Anne but he ended up rambling instead and she had to tell him to get to the point already. He meant well though.

She was sure his friends had a list a mile long wondering why he dated her, but their opinion really didn't matter. To Anne, they were meant for each other. And if her friends didn't completely agree, that was fine. She'd still love the guy as much as she did now even if they did like him.

When winter break set in, Anne invited Lightning up to her family's vacation home in the Rockies for the weekend. She usually stayed all break, but Lightning's family wanted her to come visit them over break, so she was splitting her time between the two. Currently, they were alone in the cabin while her parents were skiing. Anne would have been out there, but she twisted her ankle the day before and it was still killing her. Lightning set her up on the couch with a pillow for her head and ankle, then set out the make a fire.

"Baby, you don't have to do that. We have, like, five servants who can take care of it," she explained, trying not to giggle as he failed to light the kindle for the fifteenth time.

Lightning shook his head, rolling up she sleeves on the green and white striped Christmas sweater his nana made him last year. "Lightning's gonna take care of you, promise. Lighting a fire is no hard task for the lightning man!"

Anne rolled her eyes comically and settled on the couch with a sigh. "Whatever you say Sugar. Just hurry up, I'm freezin'!" She rubbed her arms that were covered in a snowflake sweater for emphasis.

She never thought she'd be so happy to see a spark. Finally, the fire was lit! Anne Maria clapped her hands. "Congrats honey bear, you did it!"

Lightning groaned as he turned around. "Baby, what did Lightning tell you about calling him honey bear?"

"Oh please, it's not like anyone's around to hear it! Now come here, I'm cold and my ankle's killing me," she pouted, opening her arms for him to come over.

The jock let out an exasperated sigh but did his girl's bidding and curled up on the couch with her, careful to avoid the throbbing ankle. "Want Lightning to fetch you some ice Babe?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Anne shook her head and placed her hands overtop his. "Nah, I'll be fine. Now don't move," she ordered.

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied, kissing the crown of her head.

See, this was why Anne dated Lightning. He might be conceited, vain, and a whole list of other things, but he was the only one who would attempt over twenty times to light a fire for her then spend the whole day trapped inside with her bum ankle. He was a good guy, and he was hers. Forever.


	10. Snowed In: Heather and Alejandro

**10: Snowed In: Heather and Alejandro**

Heather glared at Alejandro as they both faced the living room window.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered.

It was their first day on vacation after a full year of being trapped in the city, and fate would have it that they were snowed in. The twenty-six year old business executive cursed under her breath and crossed her arms as her glare darkened. This was all her stupid boyfriend's fault. If he hadn't decided to rent a cottage in the middle of nowhere, none of this would have happened. She would be in their penthouse right now with a glass of chardonnay and her favourite soaps playing. Instead, she was freezing her butt off in the cramped hut as the snow continued to bury them.

Although both had grown since their days on "Total Drama", they still had that old edge to them that would never wear away, no matter how many times people tried. Alejandro wasn't any more delighted then she was though, she could tell by the way the corners of his eyes crinkled and his Adam's apple bobbed, but he kept it together, for now.

"Nothing to fret about mi amor, I'm sure it'll stop snowing soon," the multimillionaire reassured her.

Heather rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, causing her long black hair to hit his cheek. "Since when did you become Mr. Weather Man?" she sneered with little venom behind it. She was getting rusty. She used to be able to curdle dairy with her words. A committed relationship had softened her. Damn Alejandro and his charms!

The young woman grabbed a blanket off the couch and settled down with a book. At least if she was going to waste her week-long vacation, she could catch up on some reading.

Hours passed, and instead of busying himself like he normally would, Alejandro stayed at the window, watching, waiting for the snow to stop. Heather forgot all about him till her stomach gurgled and the last page in her book was turned. In Seattle, she would have rung for their maid to fetch a box of her favourite chocolates. Reality set in and the young woman sat up, staring at the log walls in frustration. 'I wonder if he bothered to put anything in the fridge before we got here.'

Heather honestly hadn't thought Alejandro would want to date her after everything on "Total Drama". After all, she did kick him down the path leading to a volcano so she would win the money. But he understood her competitive spirit, or so he claimed afterwards, and he willingly gave her his phone number for when she got home. She nearly ripped it to shreds right there, but her better sense kicked in and told her to keep it for later. She just might need it.

Well, she didn't really need it. One night, after a full two months of denying to herself she felt anything other than loathing for the man, she called him up when she was drunk. She couldn't recall what she said, but apparently it was enough to sway Alejandro to text her the next morning, asking if she would like to go on a date with him. She obliged, and so their love story blossomed, as sappy as that sounded.

Once they graduated, she moved to Europe for school, and that was tough, probably the worst few years of their relationship. They broke up many times, but whenever Heather came home, they found each other and the cycle started all over again. Now, they had steady careers, a home, two kittens, and everything they could really want. Both agreed kids were out of the question. Heather never wanted to be a mother and Alejandro had enough of tiny brats thanks to his brothers to cure him of any parental need. The one thing they didn't have though was a marriage licence.

Her ideal future never included a white wedding, so it didn't really matter to her. It did, however, matter a great deal to her very traditional parents who thought living with a man without a ring on her finger was a cardinal sin, next to a childless marriage of course. Heather knew well enough that a ring literally meant nothing to their relationship. She had weathered a lot already with him; he had been her first meaningful relationship. She wouldn't leave him just because he didn't propose.

As Heather rummaged through the fridge for something, she heard Alejandro mutter "I had it all planned out!"

She turned to the man with her head cocked to the side and stared at him. "What was that?"

Her boyfriend blinked, surprised she heard him, and tried to brush his comment aside. "You must be hearing things mi amor, I said nothing."

"Don't patronize me with your amor crap. We both know I'm a lot smarter than that. I wouldn't be the head of a national company if I wasn't. Now tell me what you meant."

Alejandro paused then gave a heavy sigh. "I wanted to come up here for the weekend because . . . I had something planned."

This intrigued Heather. "Like?" she probed.

"Like . . ." his voice dropped off at the end so she didn't catch what he said after.

"Alejandro, just tell me!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"I was going to propose, alright! I was going to take you into the woods where I would have set up a romantic dinner in a cave and in your glass of chardonnay I would have put the ring there and it was going to be perfect but then the damn snow started and now the whole thing is ruined!" He was out of breath by the end, and, after realizing what he just said, both stared at each other in shock.

Once what he said clicked, Heather made her way over to him slowly.

"You . . . were going to propose?"

Alejandro slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, is it any surprise?"

Heather, blushing now, shrugged. "A little. I just always assumed we weren't the conventional type."

He shrugged as he met her halfway. "No, we're not, but I'd like to think marriage isn't all that conventional. Two kids and a dog are," he pointed out, wrapping his dark arms around her waist.

"True, very true," she conceded and rested her heart overtop his erratically beating heart. Without her heels, she was only slightly shorter than him which was something she liked. "So, where's the ring?"

"Hmm?"

"The ring, where is it?"

Alejandro chuckled nervously and fished around in his pocket for it. "Now get down on one knee," she ordered.

"Are you seriously going to make me do that whole bit?"

Heather smirked. "If you're going to propose, you might as well do it right."

The young man bent on one knee with a sigh. "Now ask me," Heather urged.

"Heather mi amor, will you marry me?"

She nodded and stuck out her hand. "Yes!" Alejandro slipped the ring on her finger and got up to bestow his new fiancé with a kiss.

'The folks sure are going to be happy when they hear about this.'


	11. Quilts: Katie and Noah

**11: Quilts: Katie and Noah**

Let it be said that the only number Noah willingly received from the cast of "Total Drama" was Katie. Yes, even Izzy's he took with mild disinterest. But Katie, well, she was different. He didn't even know why he cared he got her number, he just did.

The only problem was she lived halfway across the country, making it impossible to actually get together with her. They texted daily though, and if his parents bothered to notice, they would see he was actually happy for the first time in, like, forever. At least, that's what it felt like.

But eventually, texting wasn't enough. Neither was Skype. Katie agreed that this long-distance friendship just wasn't cutting it. He wanted to watch her play basketball, dance, sing in her high school's choir, or just be involved in her life. She talked about going for coffee with him, and while she never said a date, he wanted it to be.

So, during Spring break, Noah did the first bold thing he ever had in his life. He packed a bag, told his parents he was taking a trip, then left on a plane for Nevada. He arrived at her door that night, and when she opened it, he didn't think he'd ever seen someone smile as wide as she did or hug him as tightly.

That week was the best he could remember in a long time. They went for coffee, to the movies, to her nana's for Sunday dinner, everywhere she could think. Noah even got to see her dance in a recital on the last day of his trip. Although they never labelled the outings as dates, they didn't need to. Even her mom called them dates, and the single mother was usually busy trying to keep a roof over their heads to notice something subtle.

On the last day as they waited for his plane, Katie placed her hand over Noah's and gave it a squeeze. "We'll do this again." It wasn't a question. She had every intention of this not being the last of them. He liked her confidence. It made up for his sarcasm.

When his flight was called, he stood up to leave, but before she let him, she tilted her head and kissed him. It was his first kiss, since Noah didn't count Coney Scrimshaw from third grade. It felt like everything around him stopped moving and suddenly he was spinning in circles in a daze. When it ended, he didn't want to go on that plane. He wanted to get back in her ma's car, go back and help her make dinner then watch some movies. His life at home was dull, boring, without colour. Everything here was bright and he liked it, he really did. He liked her.

But Noah got on the plane and went home with the knowledge that he'd see her again. Over the summer, she came to his house this time. His parents were disinterested in getting to know Katie which shouldn't have angered him as much as it did, seeing as that was how his parents were. Didn't they want to know everything about Katie? Weren't they proud of their son for finding someone like her, someone good and nice and sweet? No, of course not, why should they be?

Summer went by much too fast though. Soon it was their senior year and they were separated which was slowly killing him inside. That was why he secretly bought a plane ticket for Nevada for Christmas. His parents knew, but they already planned to go on a cruise so they were alright with it. That and Noah was eighteen. He could make his own choices.

So once school was out, he got on the plane and surprised Katie with a bracelet as a Christmas gift. When she opened the door, she literally leapt at him, latching her arms and legs around him. The guy wasn't exactly muscular, but he could hold her up, and man he had been waiting for months for that.

Noah left his cool demeanor at the door and molded back into her family with ease. She celebrated Christmas Eve with her nana, and as expected, Noah was invited. The house was tiny, so wading through Katie's aunts, uncles, and cousins were straining, but he managed. They all asked him what he was going to do with his life, and the only sure thing he could answer with was, "something with Katie in it." That sold him to his aunts and female cousins. The men were more protective. Noah heard all about their hunting expeditions, the weapons they kept clean and ready at all times, the list went on. He wasn't really terrified; after all, he lasted through "Total Drama". He could handle threats from well-meaning family members.

Dinner was fantastic. He repeatedly said so and asked Katie to teach him some things over the break. What, so he liked to cook, big deal! After a while, he ran out of things to read at home so he took up cook books.

Anyhow, while he was squished between a third cousin and Katie, Noah felt something warm in his chest. Like something was . . . growing inside him. 'I am not the Grinch.' Well, not anymore he wasn't.

As tradition, Christmas gifts were opened that night. To his surprise, Noah had gifts. Katie he expected, but not her mother or nana. They gave him a mystery book and a hat. Katie's though, Katie's was special. He knew she sewed, but he never expected her to quilt a blanket for him. It was soft, like a blanket you'd find in a baby's cradle, and had big blocks of red and blue, his favourite colours. He had to restrain himself from kissing her full on the lips in front of the crowd.

Eventually, after Christmas carols were sung horribly off key, people began to head home. Katie usually was the last to leave because her mother liked to go pray for her dead father and husband with her mother in the back room. This left Noah the perfect opportunity to make use of the quilt. He spread out on the couch with Katie at his side and spread the quilt over them. As they lay there, he sighed contently.

"This is the best Christmas ever," he mumbled.

Katie giggled. "I agree. You better come back next year. Nana will be disappointed if you don't."

Noah smirked. "Yeah, not like you'd miss me or anything."

"Heaven's no," she played along. Snow fell outside, the fire roared, and Noah, well, he was happy. And that was saying a lot.


	12. Mistletoe: Leshawna and Harold

**12: Mistletoe: Harold and Leshawna**

Harold and Leshawna were the kind of people who the general population could not wrap their heads around. When the couple walked hand in hand down the street of their small town, people outright stared at them, squinting as they tried to figure out how two complete opposites functioned as a couple. Sometimes, it even surprised Leshawna that they did. But Harold was the type of person who, if there was a chance, he'd take it and never let go. It had worked since season one of "Total Drama" and hadn't stopped since.

She did understand where they were coming from though. After all, she was a fine young thing with a lot to offer the world. Harold was just lucky enough to snatch her up in high school. Well, that's what her parents thought, at least in the beginning. Leshawna knew better though. She was the lucky one. Harold might be a complete dork most of the time, but he would do anything for Leshawna. He'd let her drag him anywhere her little heart desired, even her crazy gospel church, and that was saying a lot since Harold was an atheist. But he did it anyway, because he knew it'd make her happy. And it did, a lot. She put in her time too though. It took a lot of convincing, but when she found the perfect Uhura costume, she was off to Comic Con with Harold. It was probably the best weekend she had since that time her daddy took her to the amusement park and she got stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel at night, meaning she got the best view of the stars.

Leshawna really liked the night sky. She remembered looking up at it one night when she got teased at school because she was the only black girl in her class. She looked at the sky that night and realized how dark it was, much darker than her. She felt a bond to it, and since then, her head was often directed upwards. That was one of her motivations for taking a major as an astrologist while working on her singing career on the side.

Once she got her degree, they moved out to Washington, a small town to be exact, and set up a homestead there where she could perform her research and Harold could convert all the kids in town to be mini-dorks just like him with his comic book store. He did have a degree in physics and a PhD in biophysics, but with all his "potential" he "settled for a menial life". That was what his parents thought at any rate. Then again, hers weren't too thrilled at her choices either, but the pair really didn't care. They made their bed, and they were perfectly happy laying it in for the rest of their days.

They were living in the country for about a year before things changed, and not change as in need-a-new-car change, but life-altering-holy-bananas-batman-we-have-a-problem change. It was a problem at first, at least in Leshawna's mind. She hadn't been feeling well for the past few weeks, waking up with an urge to vomit then praying to the porcelain god for the next half hour or so. Finally, Harold convinced her to go to the doctor, and when she did, she damn near fainted in the consultation room. Leshawna was pregnant.

She brought the news home, and while Harold was just as terrified as her, he vowed not the abandon her like everyone thought he would. After all, they weren't married. They may have been dating since high school, but he didn't have a "reason" to stay. Well, now he did, and he had every intention of doing what made them happiest.

It was already decided they were keeping the baby. Leshawna supported a woman's right to choose, and her choice was life. Her mother called daily lecturing her about how she had to make sure she ate the right foods, didn't clean up too much, be extra careful of who was following her in the "shady" small town, etc. Harold's parents were less oppressive, but she knew they wanted their son to get out before he was stuck. They saw his wasted potential as her fault. She could live with that, so long as Harold didn't think that.

Miya Nicole McGrady V was born February of the following year. She had skin the colour of hot chocolate, her father's dark green eyes, and her fuzzy dark chocolate hair stuck up on end as soon as she was cleaned up. Leshawna was in tears the entire time and through them she saw her baby girl's upturned lips and everything in that moment was perfect.

By the time Christmas came around, Miya was already crawling, making her mother's life a living hell when it came to decorations. Thankfully, she napped long, just like Harold had, so Leshawna finished decorating by the time Harold got home. She got off the stool near the living room entrance just as he opened the door with a classic "honey I'm home" spiel he played out every day.

"I'm in the living room baby. Don't be shoutin' unless you wanna wake up Miya," she half-whispered, not moving from her spot.

She heard Harold's footsteps and brushed aside her lose brown hair just as he turned the corner. At first he just stared at her, wondering why she wasn't coming over, but then he noticed it. Mistletoe, right above her head. She waved him over with a finger and he eagerly went over, stopping just under the white berries.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?" He asked, his voice still clinging to its raspy edge he had when they first met.

"Well what else do you think I'm gonna do on maternity leave, sugar? Now kiss me. Momma missed Daddy," she chuckled as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. He met her halfway and she felt that familiar buzz she got whenever the two embraced.

Yeah, people outside might not understand how they worked, but they did. And Leshawna loved every second of it.


	13. Snowmen: Mike, Zoey, and Cameron

**13: Snowmen: Mike, Zoey, and Cameron**

Ever since he got out of his bubble, Cameron has been used to filling the "third wheel" spot whenever he was with his cast of friends. With an odd number of cast mates, it was logical that someone was going to be let out of this Russian roulette dating game. It just happened to be Bubble Boy. Not that he minded really; after all, he had been stuck in a bubble for most of his life. He had some things to experience before going on a date. Once he finished his list though, Cameron was left to stare at the empty void he felt whenever around his friends. Yet when that void was filled by none other than Zoey, that's when things got awkward.

See, because Zoey was still dating Mike, Cameron couldn't do a thing about his crush. That's what he called it, a crush. Something he could squash and get rid of, and soon he hoped, because he didn't think he could handle all these . . . feelings much longer. Cam was a man of science, of rationality. Love, and things like crushes, did not fit that mold. He had difficulties understanding it and his crush on Zoey didn't make things any clearer.

He should have seen this coming though. Honestly, she was the only cast member he felt truly close with while there. She talked to him like he was normal, and she had no idea how much that meant to him. Being seen as a regular guy was a pipedream of his for so long. Once he had it, it was difficult to get rid of that accomplished feeling, especially when Zoey and Mike were official and he lost whatever shallow chance he had with the redhead.

Cameron understood things about Zoey that Mike did not. He didn't know what whenever she was feeling sad, she liked to buy a tub of strawberry ice cream and eat it while watching reruns of her favourite TV shows. Mike had no clue Zoey learned to roller blade when she was three and had been on a professional team where she actually won a medal for that sport, if one could call it that. A hazard was what came to Cameron's mind when he thought of it, but nevertheless, he knew this about her, and he kept every treasure she gave him for safe keeping.

Before the show, she used to eat the ice cream alone. After it, she called Cameron, usually in tears at this point, and asked him to come over and split it with her. Although he was lactose intolerant, he came anyway. He hadn't been able to deny her anything since "Total Drama" ended, including soap opera marathons which made his brain feel like it was literally oozing out his ears, but it made Zoey happy, and that was what counted.

He wasn't trying to say Mike was a bad boyfriend though, because he wasn't. It was just with his multiple personalities, things were difficult. Zoey did research, but with Mike not getting treatment, he wasn't stable all the time. Sometimes he jumped from personality to personality all day, and it got tiring on the girl. She tried to understand, she did, but it was hard. Cameron tried to help, but his efforts were wasted. Mike had a hard time seeing the damage his erratic behaviour caused, driving a wedge between boyfriend and girlfriend to the point where they broke up constantly.

This was draining on Cameron also. He couldn't handle all this back and forth crap. By the time they finished senior year, Cam had had about enough of all this confusion. Whenever she was single, she sought him out to the point where, for at least a few minutes, he thought she _like_ liked him. Then, when she got back with Mike which always happened, she'd put him back in the friend zone.

It was their first winter of freedom, and Zoey invited him to join her and Mike at her house to build snowmen. It was a family tradition of hers that she extended to both boys, showing just how highly she thought of them. Cameron came without question and the African American college freshman arrived to find Mike and Zoey already starting theirs. He went over and greeted them both. Zoey launched herself at him with a hug, clinging to his neck and fogging up his coke bottle glasses. In his bubble years, holding her up would have been impossible, but after Lightning took him to the gym twice a week when they went to school together, he got some muscle. Well, enough to hold the light girl up for a moment, a moment too long if he calculated it just right.

They broke apart and received a smile from Mike. He appeared his normal self, but Cameron made a mental note to keep an eye on him that day.

He started building his snowman, just an average one, when he heard giggling. Cameron glanced over a Zoey from the corner of his eye and felt something inside him snap. The redhead stole Mike's hat and ran off with it. Mike was pouting at her but chased after her with a grin. Cam pretended he wasn't watching, but one eye was always on them. He saw them fall in the snow, Zoey on Mike's chest. He saw Zoey's flushed cheeks, saw them share the same air, but he looked away before they kissed. Something inside him was bubbling up and for a moment, he thought he was going to be physically ill.

Alright, so maybe it wasn't just a little crush, but what was he to do about it? Cameron caught Zoey's beautiful, breathless laugh and sighed.

'She'd never go for me anyways.'

He told himself that, hoping that untrue thought would let him get some sleep at night.


	14. Hot Baths: Lindsay and Tyler

**14: Hot Baths: Lindsay and Tyler**

After "Total Drama", things in Lindsay's life changed drastically. When she got home, her parents sat her down and had a talk about her memory loss. Although they always laughed off her forgetfulness, while on the show they noticed just how bad it was and were concerned. The blonde didn't think it was anything severe. After all, she'd always forgotten things and it was just chalked up to her "ditzy" behaviour. All her life she was told she wasn't smart but she had a "great personality" which covered up for her lack of intellect. Yet once she her parents took her to have some tests done, she started to really think about what could be wrong.

Tyler was worried too, and he helped her do some research, mainly because she never remembered how to turn her computer on. He listed off the possibilities of what she could have and by the end she was crying because oh God what if she had a brain injury or schizophrenia? She spent that night in Tyler's arms as he reassured her she was going to be okay.

He went back with her later in the week when she got the tests back. The doctor asked her if anyone in her family had dementia. When she said yes, her mother's parents did, the doctor's smile faded and he told her what he suspected was wrong. Lindsay had early onset dementia. To make sure, they ran through a boat load of tests and Tyler waited until she was done. When she came out, she was told to come back in another week when they had the results. Until then, she wasn't supposed to do anything too strenuous, which meant no cheer practice the whole week.

When she told her parents, her mother couldn't stop crying. Her father just got this quiet, sad look in his eyes and hugged her tightly. The results came back, and the diagnosis was confirmed. Her doctor prescribed her a variety of medications and arranged for her to start a trial that could help reduce the severity of her symptoms. Lindsay wasn't sure what to think of all this, but she went along with it with the hopes of getting better.

Her friends from school didn't visit her when she went to stay in the hospital for tests. She rarely saw them, even when at school. All she had was Tyler and her family. Until Tyler called up their friends from "Total Drama" and told them what was going on after a year with her diagnosis.

It was Christmas break and Lindsay was helping her family decorate. The medications she took often made her dizzy so standing up were an issue some days, but her memory was intact for the most part. The doorbell rang and when she got it, she saw the whole cast, even newcomers Sierra and Alejandro, at her door with gifts and smiles.

"Do you remember us Lindsay?" Owen asked. Everyone else glared at him, Lindsay didn't mind.

"Yeah, I remember you guys. What are you doing here?" Tyler popped out from somewhere in the group and explained he invited them.

"I wanted you to be surrounded by familiar faces for the holidays," he stated with a light blush. His girlfriend hugged him tightly and swallowed a lump of tears.

"Hey, are we comin' in or not? My feet are freezing!" Duncan butted in, ruining the sweet moment.

Lindsay giggled and nodded her head. "Make yourselves at home. Mom, Dad, we have guests!"

That night, in between decorating and early gift opening, was incredibly hectic. By the end, most people passed out in the living room with blankets haphazardly tossed over them. Lindsay felt the need for a soak in the tub and snuck up to her bathroom to see Tyler already drawing her one. She settled on his lap and buried her head against his neck.

"Thank you for all this Tyler. It was really sweet," she muttered.

He turned off the water and kept a grip on her waist. "It was nothing, really. I mean, I just thought it would be better than some trinket."

"It was, it really was Tyler."

She wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted to _remember_ this. Sometimes, when she thought about her disease and how bad it would one day get, she wanted to cry because what if she woke up one morning and had no idea who Tyler was? What if they had children, and she couldn't remember them either? Lindsay knew that Tyler was the one for her, but could she put him, and her future children, through the turmoil of her disease?

"When we get a house one day, can we have lazy Sundays where we have bubble baths together?" She asked quietly, her lips brushing across his fair skin. Tyler nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, after we take the kids to swimming practice."

Lindsay hugged him a little tighter then slid off his lap. "I'll be done in ten minutes. You can wait in my room. I think Mom got me a copy of 'Zombies from Space'."

Tyler nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. "Take your time." His red track suit retreated and she was left alone. With a sigh, Lindsay tossed off her Christmas sweater and sunk into the bubble bath.

Maybe she wouldn't remember everything in the years to come, but some things she refused to forget, and this day was one of them.


	15. Winter Hats and Gloves: B and Staci

**15: Winter Hats and Mitts: Silent B and Staci**

Let it be said that Staci is a compulsive liar, so when she starts talking, it's hard to tell if she's serious or not. Luckily, B has learned to tell the difference over the years, not because she tells him she's truthful, but she has tells that let him know when her lies are starting. For one, the right corner of her lip will turn upwards till she looks like she has a one sided dimple. Her brow will furrow slightly, giving her frown lines. She also starts talking with her hands, waving them in the air like she's swatting flies. She didn't do this much during her very short stay on "Total Drama", but once she became his friend over Facebook and they started to hang out, he noticed it more.

One reason Staci and B got along was B never called her out on her lies. He knew the reason behind them and that made him quieter than usual. Her family wasn't what she made it out to be (obviously). Most of her uncles, cousins, and both sets of grandparents were in federal prison looking at life sentences. Instead of telling people the truth, she started lying from a very young age. Now at eighteen, she was just starting to learn how to break the cycle.

She also didn't have much confidence in herself. That was obvious when on the show, but B noticed it more when they hung out. Sometimes, in large groups of people, she'd go dead quiet and would stand off to the side. She often complained about her body, and these were never lies. B liked her just as she was, but when he tried to show her, she never believed him. For a compulsive liar, she had very obvious trust issues.

Another thing that made their friendship compatible was silent B was a good listener. He could tolerate her long rants, her endless lies, and other things that most didn't like or understand. She got someone who would listen, and B got someone who would tell him stories while he invented. It got lonely in his basement when he tinkered so it was nice to have background noise, even if it sometimes wasn't on the most interesting of topics.

Most of their friends from "Total Drama" didn't take notice of them as anything special until they showed up to a gathering over the summer together, hand in hand to be precise. They weren't dating by any means, but it was something that just naturally developed over the course of their friendship. Staci was freaking out because it was a pool party and she was definitely not summer ready, or so she claimed, and holding her hand kept her steady. She didn't get in the water other than to soak her feet, but she had fun and he could tell by the crinkle of her nose that she wasn't lying when she said she had a good time.

It wasn't until winter that B started to notice a change in her. Instead of calling him every day, he'd hear from her maybe once a week. Instead of going for coffee together for a brain break, he drank tea in his kitchen, alone. She rarely came by his house anymore and he was starting to get concerned. Had something happened in her family? Did they arrest her dad? B was minutes away from calling her on Saturday and using his words for the week to convince her to come over, when he heard the doorbell ring. He stumbled up the basement steps and opened the door to see Staci there with a package in hand. She stood there looking terrified and excited at the same time and he wondered what was going on when she started to ramble.

"In 1523 my great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented this technique for sewing that made it possible to have intricate mittens and hats with flaps fingerless ends on the gloves and everyone thought it was magic and she was burned for being a witch and-"

B raised an eyebrow, his usual reaction whenever her compulsive lying overcame her, and she stopped mid-sentence. Staci took a deep breath and handed him the package. "I made you mitts and a hat."

He ripped open the wrapping paper and saw fingerless gloves and a hat with ear flaps covered in snowflakes against a blue backdrop. For once, B was honestly lost for words. When he looked at Staci, her eyes wouldn't focus on him and her hands kept kneading together like she was washing them. B reached forward and hugged her tightly. For a moment, she was stiff against him like a board, but she relaxed after a second or two then returned the hug.

When they parted, he slipped on the gloves and hat with a smile then took her hand and led her inside. Staci gave his hand a squeeze and for once, she was silent too.


	16. Shivering from the Cold: DJ and Beth

**16: Shaking from the Cold: DJ and Beth**

Brady was a mistake. He was a hot, lovable guy, but he was a mistake. Beth realized this all too late of course, but at least she came to that conclusion before accepting a marriage proposal. Shouting "no" might not have been the best way to let him know. Still, it was effective and he got the message loud and clear. After drinking most of the night away, she came home to find the apartment they had shared since the end of high school empty of all his things. Well, at least she knew where her future lay: alone in an apartment with her stuffed bear and badminton racket.

At twenty-four, Beth had a lot of things going for her. She was a national champion when it came to badminton, had the financial freedom to live wherever she wanted, her dog Snuggles loved her to pieces, and she finally had no braces. She even got a pair of contacts, coloured one, violet to be specific. So really, the loss of Brady wasn't all bad. Now she was single in a big city with lots of opportunity. What more could she want?

A lot more apparently. After less than a month of being single, she was sick of it. Beth didn't want Brady back, but when she heard of Gwen and Duncan's engagement, and how other couples from "Total Drama" started to get serious, well, she started to feel left out. The straw that broke her back was Heather though. Heather, the demon spawn from the underworld, was getting married. Heather, the girl who claimed she hated Alejandro and would never settle for a conventional life, was marrying her arch nemesis. Beth had it. She packed up all her things, including Snuggles, and caught a train to anywhere that wasn't a place suffocating with couples.

She ended up in a small town just outside of Arizona. Going in, she knew no one, and that was exactly how she liked it. That lasted for all of .05 seconds. When she exited the train station, she saw DJ, an old friend from "Total Drama", feeding the birds on a nearby bench. He hadn't changed much since the last reunion. He was still as handsome, still as charming, and still as fearful; this proven when he screamed when he saw what he thought was a hook-shaped shadow. Man the guy really needed to relax.

Beth went over and he leapt from his seat to give her a hug. "So good to see you Beth! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?" he asked as he spun her around like she was his best friend. They were close, sure, but nothing she would consider past friend. Yet she really could use the hug so she said nothing about it.

"It's good to see you too DJ. I didn't know this was your town," she chuckled as he set her down, adjusting her bags that lay at her feet. Snuggles stuck close to Beth's side. The St. Bernard reached her waist and was an intimidating figure, perfect for a single lady in a new place. When DJ saw the animal, he knelt down and pulled out a dog biscuit from his pocket. Snuggles sniffed it then took it eagerly.

"Do you always keep treats in your pocket?" she asked, trying not to sound judgemental, although it was slightly weird.

DJ shrugged. "Sometimes. Usually when I'm feeding the birds. Hey, how long are you in town for? I'd love to treat you to lunch. There's a great place down the block that lets in dogs."

"Well, I was kinda thinking of moving here. I could use the break from the big city," she explained. "And lunch sounds like a good idea. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

They headed to the restaurant and after a few minutes of chatting, they basically had each other's stories. DJ had moved to the town after one of his various fears got him fired from his job. He came to the country to find some peace of mind, and along the way he found a job as a dog sanctuary. His place, which was quite large, housed any animals (mainly dogs) that needed a safe place and some healing. He loved his work but had to admit, he was getting lonely too.

"I know what you mean about the weddings. It's like, why is everyone rushing into things? Can't we all just relax and look at the bigger picture?"

"I agree! And the fact that Heather caved means something is seriously wrong with the world," she said over her cup of coffee and tomato soup.

DJ chuckled. "Yeah, that announcement caught me off guard. You gonna go to the wedding in the spring?" Beth nodded. "Me too. Hey, maybe if you're still in town, we can go together."

Beth smiled. The idea wasn't too bad, considering she didn't have a date, and it would make driving there easier. "Sure, why not. Say, do you know of any places that would be for rent? I'd like to find a spot as soon as possible, you know?"

The animal lover thought about this for a moment then nodded. "Well, if you like, I've got an extra room in my place. The dogs are in a stable out back, but they often wander in the house a lot. If that doesn't bother you, we could split the rent," he suggested.

Seeing as she had no other options, Beth agreed. After lunch they moved her into his place and that was that. She expected it to be easy living with DJ. There would be no complexities that came with sharing a space with a guy, no stupid fights that would go on forever, and she wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings because he was her friend and friends always told the truth. If only it were that simple, right? Wrong.

She started to get . . . feelings for DJ. And not the kind she could smother with a pillow, but the kind that kept her up at night, wanting to smother herself with a pillow just so she could get some sleep and not be kept up by thoughts of DJ.

Because, the problem was, it was easy for her to like DJ. He wasn't a guy that had a lot of bad traits. He was smart, kind, gentle, good with animals, and literally everyone in town loved him for those reasons. He was a good guy and by the time winter came around, Beth was thoroughly over this crush she had developed. It didn't help that, for the past few months, she saw him shirtless every morning, walk around in a towel, go jogging with the dogs, and do other things that shoved his well- defined, unattainable body in her face.

The worst part though, was she couldn't tell if he thought about her like she did him. Like, he had absolutely no tells that would hint he liked her in a serious way. He treated her like he did everyone else, but some days he made her coffee before he went for a run, or he'd practice badminton with her even though he was terrible. He taped her favourite shows when she was out at her part time job. Things like that sent the wrong message to a girl who, for most of her life, was ignored by the opposite gender.

One morning, she found DJ outside calling someone's name. She pulled on a jacket and went over to him. "DJ, what's wrong?" She noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket, explaining why he was shivering so badly. It was almost 30 degrees Fahrenheit outside; whatever he was looking for must have been pretty important.

The trembling man looked at her and rubbed his arms. "D-Dino got away. H-He's just a pup, doesn't know any b-better. Gotta f-find him," DJ muttered, looking like he was going to start walking deeper into his property. Beth grabbed a hold of his hand and forced him to stop.

"You are not going out there without a jacket, DJ. Get inside and warm up; I'll find him," she promised. "What does he look like?"

"H-He's a Dalmatian. You gotta f-find him Beth. H-He's special," DJ pleaded.

"I promise. Now get inside before you freeze you idiot." She shoved him to the door and sighed as she watched him close it. With that, she set out to find the escaped pup.

It took her almost an hour, but she came back with the poor tike. He was cold but none worse for wear. Beth brought him inside and wrapped him in a blanket. DJ, who was curled up on the couch, bolted towards her when he saw the dog and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for finding him," he whispered.

Suddenly, Beth was overcome with anger. She shoved him away from her roughly and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Beth, what's wrong? I thought-"

"Thought what, that you could just play games with, make me think you like me then just . . . just . . . ugh!" She shook her head and stepped away from him further.

DJ stared at her with a somber expression which only made her angrier. "Look, I can't handle it anymore. I just . . . you make me feel . . . you make me feel like I did before everything got so awful with Brady and I don't want that to happen to us so I think I'm just going to find a new place and-" he stopped her rambling with a kiss, nearly causing her contacts to pop out. She placed a hand against his chest and grabbed the fabric, pulling him closer to her as the kiss lengthened. His lips were soft and tasted like vanilla chap stick and as he ran his hand down her back she thought of all those wasted years before this very second and she was beginning to think that maybe settling down was the best idea ever. With DJ, it didn't feel much like settling, but something much more exciting.


	17. Shoveling Snow: Justin and Sadie

**17: Snow Shovelling: Justin and Sadie**

Justin was used to girls fawning over him. He had come to expect, even welcome, the attention he received on an hourly basis. When he went on "Total Drama", it was the same. Nearly every girl, minus a few odd balls like Gwen, tripped over themselves to be close to him. He liked it, he always had, but he rarely noticed the girls that praised him, for there were so many, it was hard to keep track. Yet Sadie and her best friend Katie stood out. At first, he only remembered them because they were the ones always praising him. The second reason he recalled the pair was their clothing. They dressed the exact same, and on Sadie it was not flattering at all. He didn't bother commenting though, for why should he bother? It wasn't like he really cared.

The strange thing was, he kind of did. Whenever the cast got together, he noticed the sad look she'd get on her face as Katie and Noah drifted towards each other. He knew of their relationship and was happy for the pair, yet he also knew how distraught it made Sadie who was, essentially, losing her best friend.

Maybe it was pity that made him care. It probably was. But after "World Tour" wrapped up, Justin went over to Sadie and pulled her aside.

"You know, you really shouldn't wear something that revealing. It's always better to leave people with something to imagine. I learned that in photography class," he stated proudly.

Sadie was enthralled with the knowledge, obviously, but she seemed reluctant to accept it. "Katie dresses this way though. We've worn the same outfits since we were kids!" she exclaimed.

Justin shrugged. "So? Branch out, try a new style, do something different. Do you want to be known as the girl who dresses exactly like Katie for the rest of your life?"

His point was valid, she couldn't deny that. He saw her hesitation though and suddenly had an idea. "Why don't I take you shopping later today? Our flights aren't booked till tomorrow night. That could give us some time to try to find you a new look."

He knew she wouldn't pass up a chance to be alone with him. They found a taxi and headed downtown where he proceeded to educate her on the value of fashion.

"Don't follow trends, set them."

"Mixing patterns, especially horizontal ones, is not a good idea for your body type."

"Bold colours will look good with your skin tone."

"No more halter tops and short shorts. They make you look cheap, and you certainly aren't that, are you?"

Sadie followed his advice and by the end, she had some decent looking clothes that actually would work on her body. She kept thanking him over and over; by the time they got back in a taxi, Justin's head was hurting but he felt like he had done a good thing, so he said nothing.

It didn't end there though. He lived an hour away from her on a ranch, and Sadie had a habit of showing up at unexpected times. Once he was about to head into the shower. Let it be said plans changed quite quickly when he found her on his doorstep. He didn't find her to be such a bother though, not later on at least. She proved to be more than her surface image. She was even funny and quite good at dancing. She taught him a few things in terms of lyrical moves which he was actually impressed by.

One day, a big winter storm hit. Justin's driveway was completely coated in almost twenty inches of snow and both his parents and older sisters were out in the city, leaving him to tend to the ranch. The snow mobile was busted, so Justin put on his thick jacket, gloves, and hat and set out with a shovel to clear the driveway before more snow came. His parents would need a place to park when they got back.

He worked alone for almost an hour when he heard someone honk. He looked up to see Sadie park her car on the other side of the snow covered road. She was dressed for winter and her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Justin leaned on his shovel and stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you of course. You won't get this driveway shoveled before your parents get home by yourself." She went into his garage and grabbed another shovel.

Justin wondered how she knew all this, but then he remembered he texted her last night. Seeing as she was right, he didn't bother to argue. They managed to finish working together by the time his parents drove up the road. When they got out, they greeted the pair with impressed grins.

"Wow, you two did a great job! But Sadie, you didn't have to help," his mother said. "I hope Justin didn't call you over just to shovel snow."

Sadie waved off her concern. "Oh, he didn't call. I just came over to help. Besides, I need the exercise. My dance teacher says I need to trim down a little in order to get back into competitive dancing. This was just good exercise," she smiled, her cheeks rosy and nose resembling Rudolph's. Justin stared at her as she chatted with his parents and he tried to remember her before the make over. She wasn't as confident as she was now; he liked her this way, he liked _her,_ not that he'd ever tell her that. At least not right now.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to barbeque something," asked his father.

"Sure, that would be great! I'll call my parents inside." As she began to follow Justin's parents, he grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. When she looked back at him, at first he didn't know what to say.

"Thanks—for helping. It was . . . really nice of you," he stammered.

Sadie just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. "No problem. Like I said, I needed the exercise. Would you like to go for a run with me tomorrow morning?" A run didn't sound appealing, but he agreed as they went inside. Neither noticed they were still holding each other's hands.


	18. HibernateSleeping: Trent and Courtney

**18: Hibernate/Sleep: Trent and Courtney**

When it got unbearably cold outside, Trent wanted to turn into, well, a bear. He could find a cozy spot and just sleep until it was toasty warm again. Spring would come and everything would be alive and rejuvenated: just how he liked it. Not barren and frosty with Jack Frost biting off his fingers and toes. He obviously couldn't morph into the creature, so he took his own measures. As soon as he got home, he'd blast the heat, make himself a hot cup of tea, grab as many quilts as he could, and snuggle up on the couch as he watched television.

He'd had this pattern most of his life, including the time he dated Gwen. She loved the cold, why he couldn't understand, and she'd try to drag him out but he refused. Well, sometimes he'd cave, but only because he knew it made her happy. He did a lot of things to make her happy, a lot of giving, but he never took anything, and maybe that's where it all went wrong. A relationship was give and take, no matter what. If one person did all the giving and the other took, well, what you had was a relationship that would one day implode on itself, never to be seen again.

Trent had moved on though to bigger, better things. He was a full time musician and was one hit away before making it big. Although Courtney liked to tell him how idealistic he was being, he didn't let her negativity get him down. He knew deep down she meant well. After all, he wouldn't have asked her on a date if he didn't think so.

It happened about a week after they met at the coffee shop. They were watching a movie in his apartment, drinking tea and getting lost in the show, when he slipped his hand over hers. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he was glad he did. She didn't move away and, to his delight, rested her head against his shoulder.

Dating was inevitable. He realized that now. Once you knew Courtney, it was hard not to like her and to want to be around her. Yeah, she was bossy and conceited and a little out there, but that's what made her great. She inspired him to accomplish his goals, even if they were a little crazy to her. He saw the effort she made to get where she wanted to go, but she didn't forget her friends either. She even learned to forgive, thanks to Trent and his letter suggestion. Now, she was free of the baggage that held her back, and Trent was more than willing to continue the lighter journey with her.

The best part though was Courtney only liked cold days just so she could stay inside. She liked to wake up to a Winter Wonderland, made tea first thing, and best of all, stay in her pyjamas. They weren't the sexiest things around, but Trent didn't really care. Courtney didn't need to reveal anything to be gorgeous in his mind.

Like he was saying, she would grab the blankets and made a bed on the sitting room floor in front of the television. She pulled out all the favourite movies she'd been meaning to watch then settle in for a lazy day, as long as there weren't any classes. Then the system would have to wait till evening. Luckily for them both, it was currently a Saturday.

Trent got up late, almost noon actually, and arose to the smell of cinnamon toast and hot chocolate, his favourite. He found her in the kitchen buttering more bread. Her butterscotch hair was up in a messy bun and as he walked over, he noticed she was wearing one of his long sleeved shirts that went down to her knees, paired with her grubby sweaters. They'd only been dating a few weeks, almost a month, but they had known each other for years, so the idea of her wearing his clothes didn't feel like a breach of contract. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed as he buried his head against her neck.

His breathe must have tickled her for he caught her giggle and grinned. "Morning," he muttered sleepily.

"Good morning," she replied, tilting her head to the side to plant a kiss on his nose.

"All set for our personal snow day?"

"You mean hibernation?"

Trent chuckled. "Yeah, hibernation."

Courtney nodded. "Yup, the living room's all ready. Although it was hard to get some of the blankets because someone was being a lazy boy and decided to sleep all day," she teased as she placed the slices in the toaster.

"What can I say, being a musician is a hard life," he said, kissing her neck lightly.

"Alright Mister Musician, how about you head to the living room while I finish breakfast."

Trent shook his head. "Come with me," he said in his whining, childish voice that usually got him what he wanted.

"Would you like cinnamon toast or me? You can't have both," she chuckled.

He gave a dramatic sigh and reluctantly let go of her waist. "Fine, I'll go sulk. But I will have both later," he stated before heading to the living room. Courtney just nodded, but he couldn't wait all the same. He could definitely get used to this being a regular occurrence.

'As far as I'm concerned, it already is.'


	19. CookiesCakesGingerbread: Dawn & Scott

**19: Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread: Dawn and Scott**

Dawn was not a domestic woman, but she knew her way around the kitchen. She found comfort in nature, especially with animals, yet she loved the smell of rising dough and icing sugar early in the morning. It was something she and her mother shared, the only things, and that was why every winter, Dawn would draw up a list of treats to keep her busy. It was easier at home because she had her mother to rile her up and help her pick recipes. They worked together at the mixing, measuring, kneading, cutting, and icing. It was one of the only times the women got along without a screaming match taking place. Well, her mother would scream. Dawn would just give her a blank stare and hope the noise would stop soon.

It was a relief when Dawn moved out into Scott's after they graduated. Finally, she had nature at her fingertips and a serene environment that made meditating that much easier. Her mother criticized the choice, saying it wasn't proper for a young lady like Dawn to "shack up" with a "delinquent" but Dawn didn't listen. She had never listened to her mother since she was a child. Why would she start now? Her father made no comment on the subject. He was a passive man; if something bothered him, you'd never know because he wouldn't mention it. He would simply read the paper or one of his books and pretend the problem didn't exist. He never outright said he disproved, but Dawn knew he didn't want her to go.

They didn't understand her need to leave though. They thought it was just because she was in love and yeah, that was part of it, but she wanted to leave before she met Scott. He was just her way out, along with the love of her life. Dawn never liked the idea of college or a 9-5 job. It was too constricting, too mundane. She wanted a chance to do what she loved with the people she loved, and Scott gave her that opportunity when he and his pappy let her move in.

It took getting used to though. Pappy was a man set in his ways, and it was unlikely Dawn would change him overnight. Yet she was determined to bring a little brightness, a little order to the place. The lodge was finely crafted by Pappy's own hands and outside it was well taken care of. But with two bachelors inside, the place had slipped just a bit. Dawn set that to rights as soon as she moved in. She started off small by requesting the dishes be done once a day at least. She pointed out the smell and they had to agree. Next, she moved on the laundry. Once a week it would be done by one person, didn't matter which, and one person didn't do it two weeks in a row, just to make it fair. Pappy hated laundry, but Scott was open to the process, mainly because he didn't mind folding, not that he would admit that to anyone. Dawn only knew because she caught him listening to his records as he folded and he was actually smiling.

Dawn came up with a meal system. Breakfast and lunch were fend-for-yourself meals, but supper all three sat down together and ate together. Scott or Dawn usually cooked, but Pappy liked to pull out the barbeque and fry up a steak or three, so they didn't complain when he took over.

To her credit, the place was a lot cleaner once she moved it. She never said anything about it, but once they noticed her tidying up on Saturdays, they pitched in during the week. For two men who hadn't been around a woman in years, they were both quite accommodating. As a thank you, Dawn did her fair share of work outside. Since the acreage was how the family made their money, she knew how important harvest season was as well as gathering eggs and other daily chores that needed to be done on the property. She realized early on that spending as little money as possible was necessary, so Dawn planted a vegetable garden that she planned to continue every year. That would save on unnecessary spending for sure. That and she liked to get her hands dirty.

As the months went on, she noticed how happy Scott was. He wasn't carrying the chip on his shoulder, or if he was, he hid it well. While they did argue, he was almost always the first to apologize. Around his pappy he was a complete gentleman to her, not that he wasn't at other times, but it was more noticeable when the older, bearded man was around. Dawn suspected Pappy had something to do with it, but she didn't comment. She learned not to make a big deal of changes, for that might scare them. It was best to appreciate them silently, as that was its own language in the house.

Now it was winter, and Dawn began preparing for her first big baking session for the year. She brought all her books from home and spread them out on the table. She stocked up on ingredients the day before and now was ready to bake up a storm.

Once the decisions were made, she pulled out bowls, spatulas, cookie cutters, whisks, measuring cups, and lots of pans. Dawn started her first creation, the one that would take the longest: cheesecake.

By the time Pappy woke up from his afternoon nap and Scott came inside from doing the morning chores, Dawn was covered in flower, sprinkles, and bits of icing sugar. The apron was practically useless as it covered her green turtleneck and sweat pants, but she wiped her hands good naturedly on the material as Scott stared at her in confusion.

"D, what are you doin'?"

Dawn looked at the counters which were covered in baking and she smiled. "Just doing my yearly tradition of baking. Want to try a shortbread cookie?" She handed him one shaped like a tree and he reluctantly grasped it in his chapped hands.

"I'm not much of a cookie person," he tried to get rid of it but she shook her head, watching as he ate it. It took him all of one second to fall in love with her baking.

"What else did you make?"

Dawn listed off the angel food cake, cheesecake, coffee cake, chocolate chip cookies, shortbread, gingerbread men, powdered donuts, and sugar cookies. Scott's jaw was hanging by its hinges by the end and she noticed a puddle of droll forming at his booted feet. "How many did you make?"

"Oh, about three dozen each," she commented with a shrug.

"And you did this in a couple of hours?"

Dawn nodded. "I got up at six and it's lunch time so . . . yes I suppose. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. It's just a tradition of mine and I figured you wouldn't-" her explanation was stopped with a kiss. Scott tasted like shortbread and sprinkles, and as her hands rested on his snowy shoulders, she thought this must be what Christmas tasted like. Scott's arms weaved around her waist and the baking was momentarily forgotten.

Neither noticed Pappy around the corner with a grin and gingerbread man in hand. He'd have to ask Dawn to make more of these, for they'd be gone soon enough once he and his grandson really got into them.


	20. Scarves: Sierra and Cody

**20: Scarves: Cody and Sierra**

Sierra was not the greatest of knitters. She could do a lot of things, but she wasn't exactly dexterous with needles. After Cody was sick though, she wanted to get him something that would prevent it from happening again and something that would remind him of her. So, the idea of making a scarf came up. On the drive home, she thought up a pattern and as soon as she got home, she set to work.

The first of many things that went wrong was the colours. Cody's favourites were teal and emerald, matching his eyes nicely, but those colours were difficult to locate in the shades she wanted, setting her back at least a full day. When she found them, she went online and looked for a simple scarf pattern. It took hours to decipher the instructions, mostly because she was distracted by checking up on her Cody-Wody, but it was worth it.

Knitting itself was challenging. The whole knit one-pearl two business was confusing and it didn't help that she was a bit scatterbrained to begin with. Sierra kept on though. She would have the darned thing ready by the end of the week or her name wasn't Sierra, president of Cody's fan club.

At least while she worked on the scarf, she had time to think on one-sided relationship with Cody. She may act like it didn't bother her that Cody did not return her obvious affections, but it did. From the moment she saw Cody on "Total Drama" that first season, she knew he was the one for her. He was everything she could ever want in a guy; funny, sweet, romantic, smart, the perfect package! Although Gwen was his type, Cody would come around and see Sierra was the one for him, she knew that. At least, she hoped he did. A girl could only wait so long after all.

'Oh well, I've got lots of time to think about the future. Right now, I gotta get this scarf done!'

Having graduated from high school two years ago, Sierra was working on obtaining a fine arts degree, specifically dance and acting. She was always comforted by the stage, feeling at home there, and a career in that area would be a dream come true. She worked hard for it too; she was in classes five days a week from seven till three, then on weekends she taught lessons for beginners which helped pay for her school. When she wasn't teaching, she was practicing for a play she was in that she hoped Cody would attend in the spring. Either way, she was happy to have a direction in life, something that kept her stable, because she knew she wasn't always the most composed.

It came from her ADHD, but also that was just how her personality was naturally. When she was little, her bizarre tendencies had a way of scaring friends off, and it was one of the main reasons that, when she found a friend, she clung to them desperately. She had lost enough friends over the years. She didn't want to say goodbye to more, especially not Cody. That was why she wanted to be around him this much. She was afraid he would put her in a box and shove her in the closet, forgetting about her altogether. If he had something to remember her by though, there was no way he could forget her, right?

So Sierra slaved over the scarf and, as predicted, she finished by the end of the week. Because it was Christmas break, lessons were cancelled so she drove to Cody's house, planning on dropping off the scarf with enough time to get home. Although she would love to stay over like she did last weekend, Sierra hated to impose on Cody's family. Cody was one thing, but his mother was a sweetheart and his father could never turn away someone at the door. He always invited them in and urged them to stay and visit. While this would please her, it would upset Cody, and she didn't want to do that to him.

By noon, Sierra arrived. She knocked on the door and prayed Cody answered. She wasn't sure how to explain this to his elder brother.

Thankfully, Cody opened the door and when he saw it was her, he almost shut it.

"Hi Codykins! How are you feeling?"

The young man was in a pair of sweats and t-shirt but his nose wasn't runny and he didn't seem disoriented, so that was a good sign. He still seemed apprehensive though.

"F-Fine, how are you?"

"I'm great! I have a present for you!" She shoved the box in his hands and waited for him to open it. He stared at it in confusion.

"But Christmas isn't for another week."

"It's not for Christmas silly," she giggled, "it's something that will help prevent colds," she explained.

Cody unwillingly opened the package and stared at the misshapen thing that was a scarf. She knew it was bad, but she hoped he at least liked it.

It took a minute, but he looked back up at her and she wasn't sure of his expression. His stare was blank, but it held no contempt which was a good sign. He didn't throw the scarf back and her and shut the door in his face which was an even better sign. Finally, he smiled at her. A genuine, Codykins smile!

"Thanks Sierra, this was . . . really thoughtful of you."

She blushed and shrugged off the compliment, even though inside she cherished it completely. "Awe, it was nothing."

Cody just nodded. "Want to come in? My parents are ordering in dinner once they get home and Brendan's at work."

Sierra's eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. "S-Sure! I'd love to. What are we watching?" she asked while walking in behind him.

"I was thinking 'Skyfall'. That okay?"

"Yeah, I love Bond movies! Have you seen the one where . . ." And that was how the rest of the day went. While she may not have snuggled up to Cody or anything romantic like that, it was nice to just sit with him and bond over, well, James Bond. Sierra hoped he'd wear the scarf the next time they hung out.


	21. Soup: Sam and Dakota

**21: Soup: Dakota and Sam**

It was no surprise that Sam loved video games. They had been his life for, well, forever and that wasn't likely to change any time soon, not that anyone expected it to. Not ever Dakota, who, in the beginning wasn't a fan of his obsession, but once he got her hooked on Mario, she let all quarrels surrounding video games go. Yet saving princesses and fighting ogres wasn't the only thing Sam was good at. He was actually quite an astounding cook, not that he professed this quality to the world. He got picked on enough as a kid of being a "nerd". The last thing he needed was to be called a pansy nerd, or something just as crude.

When he first started dating Dakota, he kept it a secret from her. Although she already told him she liked him as he was, he wasn't sure how she'd react to cooking. His parents liked it because he often made dinner after they got home from their factory jobs, but with Dakota, someone who wasn't used to hard labour cooking skills were something of leisure. She didn't require them for survival, not like Sam.

Of course, she did find out. He couldn't have kept her in the dark forever. One day over the summer, she popped in out of the blue while he was slaving over tiramisu. When he backed out of the fridge, he came face to face with his girlfriend. After a long explanation of why he hid his talent from her, she demanded to try his food. Sam wasn't sure what to make of the situation, but after her immediate approval of his abilities, cooking became a regular thing between them. Dakota wasn't very good by any means, but she was surprisingly easy to teach and if she was determined to get something right, she could do it. This proved true with cooking.

His "gift" also landed him a soft spot with her parents. They felt he could ground their daughter in a way they hadn't been able to because of the upbringing. Her father often clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him in a particularly approving way. It made Sam feel like he belonged in the extravagant mansion with the blonde, overpriced family. Dakota's mother buzzed around him whenever they were in the kitchen together and often told him what a nice boy he was.

"Dakota never seems to find the good ones. I'm so glad she finally did. You really are a gem," she'd kiss both his cheeks then disappear with his latest batch of peanut butter cookies. Sam knew she'd rather he was from a wealthier family, then he'd be the golden boy, but Sam liked that they at least tried to ignore that part.

Dakota's brothers obviously liked him because of his gaming skills which often resulting in day-long tournaments that Sam more often than not won. They indulged his cooking though and took great care to hoard the chocolate chip cookies before their mother grabbed any.

The winter break was usually when he pulled out all the stops, but for the moment, Sam settled on his granny's secret soup recipe that would have Dakota's family crying tears of joy when they got a taste of the stuff. He had on his usual apron but tossed his sweater aside, for the kitchen was growing hotter by the second. Sam didn't have the best physique, but he was strong, sturdy, something solid that was soothing, or so Dakota said. His physical insecurities vanished when he was working though. He hummed a Christmas tune under his breath as he focused on adding a few spiced to the cauldron. Dakota's brothers were playing a civil war game, her parents were out shopping, and Sam hasn't seen his girlfriend in at least an hour. He had no idea where she could be, but when he got over she was still in her pyjamas, so he figured she was getting ready for dinner.

Someone cleared their throat and Sam turned around to find Dakota leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over her way too tempting breasts. Sam often had to remember restraint whenever he was around Dakota. It was much too easy to let himself slip into a roguish character that focused on the appeal of her flesh. He noticed she wore a red dress with a slit up the side that cut off at her thigh. The three-quarter length sleeves clung to her tanned arms (he always wondered how she stayed this dark with no sunlight) and her blonde hair was piled atop her head in ringlets. She looked positively gorgeous, and for a moment, Sam forgot all about the soup.

"How goes the meal?"

He almost hadn't heard her. He watched her red lips move and the words that came out made no sense. Sam pulled himself together as she came over and checked the soup. He clamped the pot lid down so she wouldn't peek. She sent him a mock glare that he returned.

"No peeking, it's a surprise!"

Dakota rolled her eyes but played along. "Alright, no peeked. But you'd better get dressed into something other than jeans and a t-shirt. My parents want to introduce you to some of their friends. You have to make a good impression."

Sam pictured his life ten years from now. Would he still be cooking like this, waiting for guests to arrive while his wife played hostess? Was there anything wrong with that? As he stared at his girlfriend, he didn't think there was. He planted a kiss on her forehead and nodded.

"I will in a minute. Just gotta add the last ingredient. Are your brothers ready?"

Dakota blinked. "No, thanks for reminding me. Boys! Mom and Dad want you in those Christmas sweaters now!" She picked up her skirt and headed to the living room, letting Sam carefully sneak a glance at her petite derriere without getting caught. Soon enough, his focus was back on the soup.

'I hope they like granny's secret recipe.'


	22. Huddle for Warmth: Bridgette and Geoff

**22: Huddle for Warmth: Bridgette and Geoff**

Geoff lived for adventure. It was engrained in his bones since the day he was born. His parents were adrenaline junkies, especially his dad who was a storm chaser, so this was no surprise to his family. Before he could walk, he saw tornados whip across the prairies, avalanches, sand storms, and a lot of other things that gave him this sense that the world could be a lot of fun even if you didn't always understand what was coming up next. In his mind, that was what made it more fun, the unexpected.

That was why "Total Drama" was an easy decision. The show was made for him, or so he thought. A lot of stuff scared him, but he never gave up on the challenges. After all, what kind of a person would he be if he just quit? If he never stuck it out, he wouldn't have gotten to know Bridgette. He wouldn't have kept the love of his life.

Despite how everyone always said they were meant to be, sometimes neither of them believed it. Sometimes, they would argue and Geoff just wanted to pack up and leave. He didn't want to deal with her perfectionism another minute. In the heat of the argument, he'd say stupid things that he would later recall and cringe over. He may hate her perfectionist nature sometimes that clashed with his laid back manner, but one thing he loved about her was her ability to forgive. Because of that, he never lied to her. He never wanted her to forgive him for a lie, because it seemed like the ultimate sin to put her through that.

They had taken more than one "break" during their relationship, but they always found each other again. Sometimes he would be on the beach in the waves, sometimes in cafes, grocery stores, or movie theatres. He'd think of her in the middle of a comedy and suddenly tears would be running down his face and he had to leave, find a phone, call her, and just be with her again because his life felt like nothing without her in it. The waves weren't big enough, the fun activities, the ones that made his blood rush, were dull and lifeless. Without Bridgette, life lost its edge.

She felt the same of course, and she called him too if he wasn't fast enough. That was why they lasted through college, at least in his mind. While at culinary school Geoff often got stressed easily and things slipped his mind. Bridgette always remembered though, and she'd bring him back to his senses.

Now, at twenty-four and fancy free, he was beginning to consider moving to someplace with more opportunity for fun. He felt like the big city was stifling his creativity, making cooking become a job rather than something enjoyable. He planned to talk about it with Bridgette because he wasn't leaving without her, but he never found the time, not till their snowboarding vacation just before Christmas. It was at least a twice a year (January and December) occurrence, mainly so they got some form of surfing in during the winter months when their precious oceans were too cold to play in.

After a day full of snowboarding, the two hiked back to their rented room in the chalet and tossed their snowy gear over the register for tomorrow. Woolly socks, long underwear, sweats, sweaters, long sleeved shirts, everything that was damp from either sweat or snow was thrown in the dryer, leaving the couple in t-shirts and boxers (Bridgette had her own pair with M&Ms on it). He watched as she retracted the ponytail and went to the attached kitchen for a mug for the coffee. Geoff settled in front of the already blazing fire and tried to stop shivering. Although Geoff liked winter, he was a summer boy and without the sun constantly on him, he was always cold.

Bridgette came back into the main area of their room and settled beside him, curling against his side to help warm him up. Geoff sighed peacefully and leaned back until he was lying down on the carpeted floor. He tugged until she mirrored his position, neither speaking this entire time. He liked that she understood she didn't need to always talk to keep his interest. She was always interesting, especially in silence.

"I think we need to move to a different city," he stated in the quiet.

She sat up a bit and stared at him curiously. "You want to move?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I feel like the big city is zapping my mojo. I can't, like, enjoy my work anymore. It feels like . . ."

"Work?"

"Yeah! And I hate that feeling. What do you think?"

Bridgette curled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she considered what he said. "Well, I wasn't thinking about transferring offices, but maybe in the New Year I could take a leave for a while. I mean, with the profits from my surfing career, I don't really need to work. We can take that time to find a place where you can cook in a place that won't make it feel like work. If it's near a place I can commute, I'll transfer to that office. How does that sound?"

Geoff grinned and nodded eagerly. "Sounds perfect babe. See, I am making you a little more relaxed," he teased. She playfully punched his chest, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist and bring her back to his side. "C'mere, I need to stop shaking," he chuckled, burying his head against her neck.


	23. Sick: Duncan and Gwen

**23: Sick: Gwen and Duncan**

Duncan knew for a long time that Gwen was the girl for him. He may act dumb sometimes, like in high school or around his dad when he was questioning him like a perp, but he knew one thing for sure. If he found a girl who he could act stupid around, who didn't care if he walked the line between good or bad guy, who loved him in spite of himself, he shouldn't give her up. And he didn't. That's why he proposed. He wanted to wait till Christmas, he was trying his hardest, but when doing laundry, Gwen shook out his jeans and the ring box fell out. He really should have hidden that better.

The news exploded on Facebook and it honestly terrified Duncan for a good day. All his family congratulated him, as did hers, and the calls they got from their friends! God, it felt like a never ending sea of well-wishing and nit-picking. Thankfully, after a few days, it ended and things were back to normal. Gwen had this perma-grin going on that she couldn't seem to get rid of, even when he tried to kiss it off her, but that just made it worse, not that he minded. He may not be following the path that his father would have preferred for him, but he was doing things his own way, with Gwen, and that was all that mattered.

Only one family member, his eldest brother, commented on Courtney. "Maybe putting the photo up wasn't the smartest. What if she saw?" Jack was always a bit of a softy, even when causing havoc with his younger brothers. Duncan didn't see the problem though. Courtney was not the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with, so what did it matter if she knew of the engagement? Duncan was always a cut-and-dry, black-and-white kind of guy. That logic had lasted him this long, and it would carry him through the rest of his life, however long that was. Anyway, the uptight princess didn't matter anymore. That ship had sailed and Duncan was finally really happy with the way his life was going.

His parents liked Gwen more anyway, well his mom did. His dad was indifferent to his youngest son's behaviour, as always, not that Duncan cared. He'd grown used to the man's hatred towards Duncan and just accepted the lack of a father in his life. His mom, though, loved Gwen. She was honestly the daughter the woman never had and she was getting a little too invested in the wedding plans. She wanted to go wedding dress shopping with Gwen, help choose the cakes, all that. Duncan wanted to tell her to back off, but Gwen stopped him.

"She doesn't have any daughters Dunc, it's different. Besides, I like having her along for the ride. She kinda mellows out my mom," she explained with a grin. See, that right there was why Duncan loved Gwen. She was sensible, but not to the point where she zapped the fun out of everything.

When they weren't being swallowed up by wedding plans and relatives, Duncan and Gwen discussed their apartment. Were they going to keep it or move to a small townhouse instead? To be honest, he doubted they could afford it. Sure, the store gave him a decent pay check, as did her photography, but that didn't mean they could suddenly move to the Upper East Side and call it a day. If they wanted a place, it would have to be in Brooklyn, which they both preferred anyhow.

"Why don't we just wait till after the wedding? Then we can assess our finances and see where to go from there. It's not like we're running out of space anyhow," Duncan pointed out. Gwen agreed and the two put thoughts of moving on hold, until one morning when Duncan woke up to an empty bed. It was a week or two before Christmas, maybe a few days, he wasn't sure, and he rolled onto his stomach, trying to bring Gwen closer to him, only to discover she wasn't there. He sat up and ran a hand through his 'hawk, looking around for his fiancé. His ears tuned into the sound of someone vomiting and he got up to the bathroom down the hall. He pulled on a pair of boxers on the way.

When he got to the door, he knocked on it lightly. "Gwen, you alright?"

All he got in response was the sound of dry heaves. He opened the door to find Gwen hunched over the toilet in one of his shirts, praying to the porcelain god. Duncan knelt down beside her and rubbed her back as the heaves quieted.

It took a minute, but eventually she pulled away from the toilet and leaned against the yellow bathtub. She grabbed a roll of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. He looked her over, making sure she was alright, besides the vomiting. She seemed perfectly healthy.

"Flu bug?" he questioned.

Gwen shook her head sadly, as if she wished it was the flu. "No I . . . Duncan . . . I think . . ." she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "I think I'm pregnant."

Duncan's eyes widened. Pregnant? But they always used protection . . . 'Wait. There was that one time after Geoff's house party . . .' Damn it.

The thought of being a father terrified him. Duncan did not under any circumstances want to turn out to be his father. What if he did? He'd totally screw up his kid, Gwen would hate him, and their marriage (if there was one) would fall apart. 'God, why can't I keep it in my pants sometimes?' he mentally groaned.

He looked at his girl and saw how scared she was. She must have known for at least a week or so if she was this sure. Why hadn't she told him before? 'She probably thinks I'm going to leave. We never talked about kids.' When he saw how upset she was, he reached out and pulled her onto his lap. They sat there on the ugly, 70s tiled floor and held each other tightly. He felt tears soak his shoulder but didn't comment on them. He ran his hand down her back and told her everything would be okay.

"No it won't Duncan! I know you don't want kids. We never talked about this sort of thing. We're supposed to get married and—and move into a nice neighborhood first. This wasn't supposed to happen!" she cried.

Duncan brought her head away from his shoulder. He pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him as he spoke. "I don't want to turn into my father, that's what I don't want. I've always wanted to have a family with you, because I know you'd make a great mom. Okay, so things are happening out of order, big deal. We've never been the ones to follow the conventional path anyway. We'll get married in the spring, move to a town house by summer, and when the kid comes, we'll raise the little guy or girl as best we can." He placed a hand on her flat stomach and continued to stare at her. "I don't want to lose you, or the kid. We're going to make this work, okay?"

Gwen slowly nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

He nodded. "Okay." Duncan stood up and placed Gwen on her own two feet. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, after the morning I'm usually fine the rest of the day."

"How long as this been going on?"

"About a week or so, not much longer."

Duncan nodded then went to the bedroom where he pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "Where are you going?" she called.

"Well, first things first, we gotta know if we really are knocked up, right? So I'm gonna grab a pregnancy test while I get us some breakfast. We'll be able to figure things out better once we're sure." He came back into the bathroom as he pulled on his boots. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine. I'll go make coffee while you're gone." She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

A few hours later, Duncan updated his status with a photo of a positive pregnancy test. "Guess who's having a baby!" If he thought the reaction to the wedding announcement was bad, he was about to be surprised by the wave that followed this status update.


	24. BootsSocks: Harold and Leshawna

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late one everybody! It was Christmas so I took a break, but I will catch up today!

* * *

**24: Socks/Boots: Harold and Leshawna**

Harold hadn't always seen his life ending up like this, not that he was complaining. He couldn't ask for a better girlfriend or daughter, even if his parents thought he could. The young man understood their complaints though. After all, Harold was no third grade ingrate. He had the mind of a scientist, physicist, and general Einsteinish way about him. He'd had it since he was a kid and started "nerding out" on things such as chemistry and radioactive superheroes. His parents had been nursing his genius for as long as he could remember. When he decided to give it up for a simple, contemplative, _domestic_ lifestyle, it was understandable how upset and shocked his parents were. Even if he understood, that didn't mean he liked to hear their constant badgering. That was one of the main reasons he rarely visited anymore.

Losing that relationship wasn't all bad though. Yeah, he missed his mom and dad, but if they couldn't support his decision and be happy for him, then what was the point of keeping them in his life? They were only making him, and his little family, upset. Being away from them gave Harold a chance to find out what _he_ wanted for his future. While attending university with Leshawna, he discovered that while he loved physics and the sciences, he didn't want a career in it. This came as a late decision, for he was only a semester away from getting his two degrees.

He and Leshawna both graduated the same year and both decided that Washington was not a place for them. They only moved there because it was the university they both were accepted into, but now they had more options. Since they both had country roots, they packed up the apartment and moved to a small town not far from the big city. Harold immediately fell in love with the environment and the people. When he wasn't exploring the wildlife and taking notes, he was working on opening a comic book store. After all, what kind of a childhood was one without Batman and Robin?

Harold had always been good with kids. At first, they'd look at him like he was strange, but after getting them to talk about something they enjoyed and he actually knew stuff about it, they warmed up to him. This was the same with the town kids. They soon started flocking to him whenever he was in town and he'd end up walking down Main Street with a pack full of screaming, laughing children. If Leshawna was with him, and she usually was, she'd laugh along with them and sometimes she got them to sing songs as they marched on. That was how she got started teaching a kid's choir at the local elementary school. Despite not having a teaching degree, the kids loved her and the school was in desperate need of more arts programs for the kids.

With both of them having natural tendencies to act well with children, it wasn't a question they would one day have some of their own. Harold just didn't expect it to be when he was twenty-five and unmarried. He knew everyone thought he should leave, because how would their relationship survive a baby? But people underestimated him. They didn't see that Harold actually loved the idea of having a baby with Leshawna and he couldn't wait to be a dad, even if he was a little younger.

The day Miya was born was the best for Harold. When he held her for the first time, all clenched eyes and gurgling noises, he fell in love for the second time in his life. After that, no one could tell him he wasn't ready to be a father.

Nothing was perfect though, this much was obvious. Some days he really did get stressed out by all the responsibility he had at home but it never crossed his mind to leave. Once you committed to something, especially another human being, you didn't just walk out on them. That wasn't how Harold's mind worked. Besides, he wouldn't miss watching Miya grow up for anything in the world.

Already, by winter, she was wearing big girl boots and to the point where any day now she would start walking, Harold was sure of that. Leshawna and Harold decided to take her out for a walk in the snow that day, so he knelt down and attempted to put on his daughter's boots. She thought it was funny that Daddy had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the laces, and she started giggling. At one point, she reached over and pulled off his glasses.

"Hey!" he said, caught by surprise, but smiled as he tried to get them back. "Come on Mouse, give 'em back to Daddy!" He nearly got them, but instead she stuck them in her mouth. Ah, yes, lovely. Now he'd have to clean them. She was still giggling though and he couldn't stay mad at her, not really.

Leshawna came out of the living room to see what was up and giggled herself. "What in the world are you two doin'?"

"Well, Mouse here thought it'd be funny to see how Daddy's glasses taste. Do they taste good Miya?"

She gurgled happily, causing both parents to laugh. The astrologist came over and gently pried the glasses out of Miya's mouth. "I'll go was em off, you try and tie those boots so we can go on an adventure."

"Ventur, ventur!" Miya squealed, clapping her hands. She was starting to speak more now, but hadn't said anything other than mama and dada till then. Harold grinned proudly and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"That's right, an adventure," he nodded.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to cure the common cold or come up with a plausible end-of-the-world theory, but Harold had a place to call home, a family to love, and a job he adored. That was pretty great in the scheme of things in his books.


	25. Gift Exchange: Cam, Mike, and Zoey

**25: Trade gifts/Donate: Zoey, Mike, and Cameron**

Zoey really loved Mike. Really. She loved how he made her laugh, how he doted on her, how he _understood_ her. Sometimes, she really hated him though. Really. She hated how he wouldn't get help for his multiple personalities. She hated how, when he switched personalities, he forgot who she was or treated her differently. She hated trying to explain why she stayed with him to people, only for them to tell her that she needed to rethink their relationship. No, she didn't! She loved Mike and just because he had a disorder didn't mean she'd break up with him. That's what she thought most of the time at least.

A few weeks into their relationship though, they did break up. After that first time, it was like they couldn't stop. Whenever something went horribly wrong, they just ended it. A few days later, they'd be back together and the cycle would start again. She really loved Mike, really, but sometimes, she just wanted it to end completely. She didn't want to answer the call at 3 AM saying how sorry he was and would she please, please, please take him back? She didn't want to yell at him or argue over stupid things. She thought of asking for advice, but how could she? Everyone would look at her and pity her even more than they already did. Well, everyone except Cameron.

Cameron was Zoey's best friend. He was real person she could always depend on, and she knew she took advantage of that. He knew every detail of Zoey's life, including her relationship with Mike. Lately she was trying not to talk about it around him much, because he usually got frustrated when she kept repeating the same things.

"Zoey, you know you're my best friend, but if you're not happy, then do something about it! I can't help unless you let me."

What he said was true, but Zoey wasn't sure how he could help. The only thing she could do was break up with Mike, but she wasn't sure if that was wise. What if that sent him into an emotional breakdown and he hurt himself? She couldn't live with that guilt. So, Zoey stopped talking about Mike to Cam. Whenever the two hung out, she stayed away from that topic, and Cam didn't seem to mind.

On boxing day, Dakota arranged for the cast of "Revenge of the Island" to get together at her mansion for a Christmas party. That worked out perfectly for Zoey, since the day after Christmas was always dull. There, they would exchange gifts will all their friends, eat tons of good food, and sing carols, if they wanted. Dakota always had something available for them to do, and for that Zoey was grateful.

The theme was ugly Christmas sweaters, so the redhead put on her ugliest ensemble (a navy sweater with a big reindeer on it) and paired it with a pair of jeans then headed over to Cameron's where she would car pool to Dakota's mansion. She and Mike were going through another rough patch and she decided it was best they arrive separately. There hadn't been a break up yet, but Zoey didn't want to take her chances.

She had forgotten how lovely Dakota's home was. The outside was all done up in bright lights and inflatable snowmen, leaving the large evergreen in the front strung up with glowing snowflake lights. Zoey and Cameron were let in immediately, and while they weren't the last to arrive, the main room was crowded with at least half the cast.

Dawn was handing out her Christmas treats that she prepared and Scott was sneaking extra cookies from the tray. Zoey smiled as she saw Dawn lightly smack his hand with a smirk. Although Zoey still hated Scott, she had to admit how adorable he was around Dawn. It just went to show that, when you found the right person, things always worked out.

"Silent B" and Staci had caught Sam in a conversation. Well, Staci was talking and B just watched. As Zoey hung up her jacket, she noticed B was holding her hand. She let out a mental "awe" and her grin widened. Christmas really was a season where people came together! She made a note to talk to B afterwards.

Dakota explained there was a bit of a potluck going on in the kitchen so the newest arrivals could eat whenever they wanted. Gifts would be exchanged once everyone got there, and then there were board games in the sitting room, pool in the basement, karaoke in the entertainment room, and a trampoline in the backyard that people could go on if they were crazy enough. It all sounded fun and Zoey commented on it.

"Well, it's Christmas. You should go all out for family and friends," Dakota replied with a shoulder shrug, tossing back her blonde locks. "If you need anything, I'll be upstairs finishing my make up." She left the two to wander into the sitting room.

"I'm going to get some snacks. Want anything?" Zoey declined Cameron's offer and watched him head in that direction. While he was gone, Mike came. Zoey saw him enter and he went over to her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she replied cautiously.

"How'd you make it over here?"

"Cameron gave me a ride."

"That's good. He's safe on the road."

"Yeah."

There was a pause. Zoey didn't know what to say. Her stomach was in knots and she really just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"So are we going to talk about it at all or . . .?"

"I don't—I think we should wait till after the party. I don't want to ruin it for Dakota."

Mike nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow?"

"Sure—tomorrow. Yeah. Okay."

"Okay." Mike pecked her on the cheek then left. Her skin felt like ice and she tried to shake that feeling but couldn't. Cam came back and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled unconvincingly. "Let's go say hi to Lightning and Anne Marie," she suggested. Cam agreed and they went over to greet the couple.

Later that night, it was time to exchange gifts. She got a recipe for Dawn's famous gingersnaps, a makeup kit from Dakota, and other little trinkets from her friends, all except Cam that is. At first she didn't know what to make of this, but he appeared at her side and asked her to come into the basement with him. "I want to give you your present in private."

Zoey followed Cam and sat on Dakota's couch as Cameron shut the door behind him. He settled beside her then pulled out a box from his pocket. It looked expensive, and Zoey had no idea what in the world he could get her that required such a nice box. When she opened it, she gasped. It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendent that had the inscription "BE MINE" written on it. She didn't know what to say. It had obviously cost a lot, and she knew exactly what he meant by the statement, but she wasn't sure how to tell him her answer.

"Cam, while this is lovely I-"

"Wait, I want to say something before you say no," he interrupted, a fierce determination in his gaze that startled her. "Zoey, ever since the show I've been watching you with Mike. I've listened to all the stories, heard every excuse, and I'm tired of seeing you get hurt. I want you to be happy. I always have. But I can't keep quiet any longer. I've—I have a crush—I like you! I like you a lot, and I want to be with you." He sighed, "but I don't want to make you choose either. I know you'll always choose Mike anyway. I just wanted you give you something so you know how I feel, and if you need anything, you know you can come to me, always."

Zoey blinked away tears and threw her arms around Cam, clutching him in a tight hug. They sat like that, hugging and not saying a word, for a good minute or two before she pulled back.

"Can I say something now?" He nodded. "Good," she grinned. "I have a bit of a crush on you too Cam, I kinda always have. I mean, you're my best friend and you're always there for me. I know what you say about Mike is true, a part of me always has, but it's hard to explain. I think I'm almost ready to end it completely. I just need to find the right way to do it. But once I do, I don't think I want to jump into another relationship right away. I need time to figure out what I want to do in life, where I want to go. Maybe I'll go travelling, or do something exciting, you know? That doesn't mean I don't like you though. I just need time. Can you give me that Cam?"

The young genius smiled, somewhat sadly, but nodded. "Yeah, I can do that. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

She giggled, "with you, I always am. Now how about we go back to that party? I have to beat Anne at karaoke!" She got off the couch and took his hand, pulling him up. The necklace had fallen on the ground and she picked it up. Zoey turned to Cam and grinned. "Put it on for me?" Cam blushed but agreed and soon it was safely hidden in her sweater. Both agreed that it would be best if Mike didn't see it right now. Tomorrow, when he came over, she would hopefully find the right words to end it with him for good. Mike needed to get help first before she would consider getting back together. Until then, she had a future to think about and a best friend who wanted the best for her. It couldn't get much better than that.


	26. Foggy Breaths: Sadie and Justin

**26: Foggy Breaths: Justin and Sadie**

Sadie had always been "the best friend". She and Katie were like sisters for as long as she could remember, so falling into the friend category was easy. The only problem was she couldn't figure a way out of it. For a long time, she didn't feel she had an identity of her own. Anything she tried to do, Katie was usually better, even at dancing, which was Sadie's passion first and foremost. She tried not to let it bother her though, because Katie really was a nice girl and she didn't mean to hurt Sadie on purpose.

When they got to "Total Drama" and met Justin, Sadie immediately liked what she saw, yet she also knew that Katie did too. She refused to steal the boy Katie liked (it was an unwritten rule) so she just played along with Katie's fondling, secretly hoping Justin would just pick Katie already and get the whole thing over with. It surprised her when her best friend picked Noah instead. This was, of course, after the show, but still, it surprised Sadie. She should have seen it coming though. While Noah was a sarcastic bore, she supposed Katie saw something in him that made him likable. She trusted her friend's judgement.

Their blossoming relationship meant the two friends saw each other less often, which Sadie accepted begrudgingly. After all, what could she do about it? Katie was happy and that was really all that mattered. This change in their relationship though left Sadie without an identity. With no one to constantly be the "best friend" for, what was she to do?

Surprisingly enough, it was Justin who started the changing process. While Noah and Katie were still in a period of courtship, Justin helped her find a new style which was completely necessary, if Sadie was going to find a new identity. She was reluctant to start though, because change is hard and terrifying when you're going at it alone. She wasn't alone though, not really. Justin might not be the nicest of people, but he knew style. He knew what made people look good, what didn't, and how to tell it to a person in a quick-dry manner. When he gave her tips, it was like he was ripping off a bandage. By the time it was done, her skin stung but she felt better, cleansed maybe.

That was just the beginning though. Now that Noah and Katie was officially an item, Sadie had to find something else to occupy her day. She turned to dance, an old friend, almost older than Katie.

At first, it was difficult. Sadie was completely out of shape so her physic required a bit of a tune up before she could go back into it completely. Luckily, her parents, especially sister, were supportive of this and the whole family went on a diet together. While eating healthier, Sadie also started going to the gym and doing physical activity on a daily basis. Her dance teacher watched the progress she was making and encouraged her to keep at it.

"By the spring, you just might be able to compete."

With that comment in mind, Sadie worked harder to get back with her old friend. Justin helped too. He didn't really need to work out, his metabolism kept him trim, but he did go for runs or other things to keep her company. She knew he didn't have to, he had to obligation to do anything for her, but he did, and she wondered if she could call him a friend. It seemed ridiculous because she never would have guessed someone as attractive would want to be her friend, but the longer she thought on it, that's exactly what they were. That thought excited her. For once, someone saw her as a person with a real identity, without Katie there influencing it.

As the December chill settled in, it was harder to make trips out to Justin's ranch, but she tried to as much as she could. She loved seeing him in his element, especially with the horses. Justin was physically beautiful, but she found she liked him a lot more when he was just acting like a regular guy and not primping for a photo shoot or something. The longer their friendship lasted it became harder to see him as the guy who she and Katie fawned over on "Total Drama".

About a week after helping him shovel the driveway, Sadie was at his ranch again, this time on the couch watching the snow fall. The window was frosty and for the past two minutes she had been fogging up the window with her breath then creating pictures with it. Justin's family was in the city doing some shopping and Justin was in his bedroom getting changed out of his work clothes. He got covered in snow when one of the horses bucked him off. It didn't happen often, for most of the horses were well behaved, but as he explained later, they are like humans.

"They have their moments."

Sadie ran a hand through her loose, black hair and sighed, growing bored. "Justin, how long does it take you to put on new jeans?" she called. A while ago, she wouldn't have dreamed of talking to him as if he was, well, a regular person, but she felt she earned that right after all the time they'd spent together.

She heard Justin's scoff as he exited his room. "It takes time to look this good, don't you know." He settled on the couch beside her and looked at the pictures she drew. They weren't anything special, just smiley faces and some flowers. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and saw he was staring at her. An envelope was also in his lap.

He held the envelope out to her. "Here, open it." She stared at it strangely.

"What is it?"

"Just open it," he insisted.

Sadie broke the seal and pulled out a gift certificate to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. It must have cost a hefty sum, and she felt guilty for even holding it. She looked back at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Justin, what is this?"

"It's a gift certificate. It'll get you one appetizer, two entrees, and a dessert. It's my Christmas present to you," he explained.

"But Christmas isn't for another week at least. I haven't even bought yet!"

Justin smiled. "Well, my family usually goes away to California for the holidays, so I won't be here for Christmas. And I think I know what you can get me for Christmas."

"What?"

He suddenly looked very shy, unlike his normal, confident self. "Go on a date with me."

She thought she misheard. "What?"

"Go on a date with me," he repeated. "We could use the certificate, if you want. Or not. Whatever's cool with you," he tried to sound casual, but his frantic gaze and fiddling fingers gave away his nerves. Justin was nervous about asking her on a date? The thought made her shocked and excited at the same time.

Sadie beamed and placed a hand over his. "I'd love to Justin. How about we use it as soon as you get back?"

"Sounds good," he smiled in relief. "Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure!"

As Justin went to grab his DVD case, she eagerly pulled out her phone and frantically texted Katie.

_Guess who has a date coming up?!_


	27. Ski: Alejandro and Heather

**27: Ski: Heather and Alejandro**

"I hate you Alejandro."

"No you don't mi amor."

"Yes, I do! I am _not_ putting on those skis."

"Why, are you afraid?"

Heather glared at her fiancé. "I am _not_ afraid! I just don't like skiing."

The twenty-seven year old chuckled as she proceeded to throw a bit of a fit on the ski mountain. After their previous vacation went hay wire, they took an extra week off and found a better place. Heather liked it, until she found out they were signed up for a ski class. By then, Alejandro already booked the place so it was too late to cancel, hence why she "hated" him.

"You don't like it because you think you won't be in control, but you will be, trust me."

After the almost decade they had spent dating, Alejandro knew Heather well enough that she didn't like trying new things. She hated not being good at things right off the bat, as did he, but he had grown used to being bested, thanks to his brother José. That didn't mean he liked it though, so he understood Heather's frustration. If she didn't look so hot all flustered and angry he probably wouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was.

People whizzed by them as they sat outside on a bench. Alejandro had yet to put his skis on because he knew if he did it would take forever to get Heather into hers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, which she proceeded to shrug off as she crossed her arms.

"Awe, come on Heather, this is our vacation to make up for the last one! At least try to have some fun," he pleaded with a slight pout.

Heather sighed and glanced at her fiancé from the corner of her eye. "That snowed in cabin is starting to look real appealing," she grumbled. Considering their trip started with a proposal, he wasn't surprised by her answer. He glanced at her hands, covered by mink gloves, and pictured the ring on her finger. God were her parents ever happy. They finally looked at him with approval. His parents really didn't mind, for they already loved Heather to pieces for some strange reason. Even his brothers gave the thumbs up that their brother finally popped the question.

"How about we make a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"We try skiing today. If you don't like it, we'll skip the rest of the lessons and do anything you want. But if you do like it, even just for a minute, then we go skiing as much as you want and do some other stuff. Sound fair?"

Heather eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Like shopping?"

Alejandro nodded. "Like shopping."

The businesswoman sighed in annoyance but agreed. "Oh alright. Put these darn things on and let's get this over with," she grumbled.

It was surprising how easily Heather could be won over if you just played your cards right. If only he had known that during "Total Drama", he might have been able to use her as an ally. Then again, if that happened, he likely wouldn't have given her his number. Alejandro liked a challenge, and the nice thing about Heather was that's what she would always be. She'd give him a little leeway, but he knew not to step on her toes because she would not hesitate to snap at him like a crocodile. She kept things interesting, and that's what he needed in the long run; someone who would play their own hand and be willing to push back.

He got her to try the bunny hill first, and in a half hour, she was actually getting the hang of it. He even caught her smiling, though she hid it so she would "win" the compromise. Soon enough, they hopped on the ski lift and headed up to a more challenging hill. The couple spent the rest of the day on the slopes and near the end she wasn't hiding her grins any longer.

Alejandro let out a deep breath as he untied his skis. He was exhausted. Heather leaned back against the wall of the lodge where the bench was and shut her eyes briefly. "I'm bushed," she yawned.

He chuckled and agreed, helping her with her skis. "Me too. So what's the verdict? Skiing or shopping tomorrow?"

Heather pursed her lips as she thought. "Both. Shop in the morning, then ski for the afternoon. I don't want to be sweaty for shopping."

Alejandro just nodded. "Sounds good to me. Although, we could just ski in the morning then shower before shopping."

She chuckled as she stood up and took his hand. "Come on Mr. Heather let's go back to the room. I could use a shower," she winked then proceeded to drag him back to their room. He hadn't even noticed she used one of his old nicknames from the show. Ah well, one day soon she would be Mrs. Burromuetro, so he was satisfied with being Mr. Heather for a little longer.


	28. Knitting: Izzy and Owen

**28: Knitting: Izzy and Owen**

Izzy picked up a lot of tricks from the family circus. She could walk the tight rope, juggle, stand on her head atop an elephant, wrestle alligators, tame lions . . . the list went on. She had even been a clown for a short time, but that didn't last long, mainly because she thought her talents were best suited elsewhere. Either way, Izzy was a girl of many talents, and she just so happened to be in love with a boy who possessed few, not that she minded. It was her family that really had the issue with it, at least in the beginning.

During "Total Drama", which she and Owen were both a part of for a long time, things hadn't gone smoothly for them. Things were said, other people were brought into it; there may have been some cheating involved on her part . . . needless to say it wasn't an ideal place to start a relationship. They survived till the last season, that's when it all fell apart really. Things just started to boil over and by the end, Izzy had enough. She loved Owen, but maybe it wasn't the right time to try her hand at dating. She was going through a lot, what with being on the road all the time, and getting her GED was difficult with so many distractions. Owen led a simpler life; why bring her chaos into it?

For three months, they didn't talk. Then the circus came to his city and she saw him in the crowd. He smiled at her and she almost broke character by waving. After the show, he came backstage and told her he wanted to talk.

"I know we didn't work out the first time, but Izzy, my life without you is boring. You make everything fun and more colourful. I miss the adventures we went on, the things you taught me . . . I miss all of that. I miss you the most though," he sighed. "Do you think you could forgive me?"

At first, she wasn't sure. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she already had. What if things went wrong again? Could she handle losing the person she considered her only dear friend?

With half her clown make up still on, she launched herself at him and kissed him fiercely. Who was she kidding? Her life wasn't the same without him in it either.

Since then, whenever Izzy was in town, they got together. They'd go on adventures, secluded dates in the forest, to plays, walks in the park, anything they could fit in while she balanced work. When she was gone, those were the hardest times, but letters helped. She wrote to him every day and while she didn't always send them, she felt they were still connected, no matter how far she travelled.

Her family decided to stay in town for Christmas that year and Owen was invited to join them for their big dinner in the main tent. By now her family approved of the guy, especially when they realized he made a great trampoline. It was their last performance of the night, just before Christmas, and Izzy rushed backstage to finish Owen's gift. She hadn't had a lot of money that year, mainly because she helped to pay the family bills with her cut of the profits, but she refused to not get him something. Or in this case, make him something.

While rubbing off her make-up, she grabbed the knitting needles attached to the scarf. Just a few more knits and pearls and she'd be done. Hopefully. Izzy tied the peacock robe around her and set to work. Owen would be there any second to help clean up and set up for Christmas. She was technically supposed to be there as well, but being a few minutes late wouldn't kill her. She heard the tent flap open and Owen stuck his head in.

"You decent Iz?"

She squeaked and hid the gift under her robe. "Yup! Decent as ever," she gave a nervous laugh and turned around, gripping the gift around her abdomen.

He raised a curious eyebrow as he came into the private dressing room. "You okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she answered a little too quickly.

Owen didn't look convinced, but he shrugged. "Okay. Your dad is looking for you to help with the streamers. Want me to tell him you're still getting ready?"

"I-I'll be done soon. You can tell him that."

He nodded. "Alright." He looked ready to go, which she was relieved, but then he stopped and went over to her. "Hey, you were great tonight, you know that?"

Izzy blushed and giggled as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You always say that."

"Because it's true." Just as he was about to kiss her, one of the needles poked him in the stomach. "Ouch!" he yelped.

Izzy gasped. "Owen, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what the hell stabbed me?"

She grinned sheepishly. "It's a part of your Christmas present. I'll explain later."

"You're giving me needles for Christmas?"

Izzy rolled her eyes and ushered him to the door. "Just go help my dad. I'll be there soon."

"Fine, make me work on an injury," he pouted.

"If you're not bleeding, it's not a real injury," she chuckled. As soon as he was gone, she gave a sigh of relief and pulled out the scarf. 'Next time I'll have to be more careful where I store his gifts.'


	29. Power Outage: Jo and Brick

**29: Power Outage: Jo and Brick**

Brick had always known he was going to be a soldier. His father was one, as was his grandfather and great-great grandfather. Combat was in his blood and he couldn't escape it, even if he wanted to. Until he met Jo, he hadn't.

His father died overseas when Brick was five. Since then, he was raised by his mother and grandfather. They taught him all he knew about how to survive in the world. You had to be tough, fit, and emotionless. Emotionless was hard, seeing as Brick had always been a child who liked to smile and laugh. He would cry if he was hurt and yell if he was angry. Grandpa didn't approve, but his mother was silent about it, giving her permission. Brick went through boy scouts, cadets, all the levels until he was ready for military service. It would have been easy to pretend that his choice couldn't end in death. He'd only see the thrills, the glory, the adventure. Yet now, at twenty-three and days away from ringing in the New Year, Brick was terrified.

He had so much left in life what he wanted to do, but might not be able to if something happened during his tour. Brick wanted to get down on one knee and make Jo his wife. He wanted to be a father, a grandfather; he wanted to buy a cottage by a lake and retire out to the country where he could go fishing and on hikes. By going away, he risked losing so much.

Yet there were people who needed him overseas. There were people dying and he had to do his part. If he was lucky, maybe his tour would end and he wouldn't be approved for another one, but he had to go over once. He had to see what his brothers were doing over there, fighting for America, for democracy, for freedom. He couldn't just stand by and watch.

Jo though, what about her? She needed him too. She might not say it, but he knew. She was a tough girl with knives in her belly and a voice that could summon Satan in the right mood. He loved her though, every part of her, and if he left her for good, if he died, what would she do? Brick refused to be the one to break her heart, but he might not have a say in it if someone had a gun to his head.

He risked that happening every day though. The world was a crazy place and you could die at any time. Jo knew that, he knew that, then why were they both afraid of him leaving? Because the risk was heightened. He was walking into a trap, or so she thought. He had spent the last few weeks being with her as much as he could, but once January 3 came around, he would be gone. All that time they spent curled up in bed, all the memories they made cooking breakfast or going for a morning run would be over. He'd had to live without her and her without him. He didn't like the thought of that, not one bit.

Brick rolled out of bed to find the alarm clock blinked 88:88. That wasn't a good sign. He sat up and felt an awful chill in the room. No lights were on, neither was the heat. Brick cursed and fumbled for his cell phone. Well, at least that worked. He called the power company to find out they were _working on solving the issue as soon as possible_. Well that was great. He looked at Jo who was still sleeping and sighed. He gave her his share of the blankets and pulled on a thick pair of sweats and a sweater. He didn't feel like a shower, so a run was the next best thing. As he tied up his running shoes, he felt Jo's head against his back.

"What're you doing?" she muttered.

"Power's out. Gonna go for a run to warm up. Wanna come?"

Jo chuckled as she shook her head. "Shower sounds more appealing." She left that hanging in the air, crawled out of bed, and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Brick watched her go, not making a move to finish tying his shoes. 'Right. I forgot about that.' He heard the water start to run and tossed his sweater off and kicked off his sweaters, hopping to the bathroom.

If the power wasn't on after, maybe then they could jog. For now though, Jo's idea was way better.


	30. Singing Loudly: Lindsay and Tyler

**30: Sing Loudly/Obnoxiously: Lindsay and Tyler**

Tyler fell for Lindsay the day he met her. It wasn't because she was particularly bright or did anything interesting. She didn't have to be any of those things. And yeah, she was attractive, but her blonde hair-blue eyes didn't seal the deal for him. The fact that she trusted so easily, loved to have fun, and was a genuine person made him want to be with her for the rest of his days.

Perhaps starting a relationship on reality TV wasn't his best move. With cameras watching their every move, being hounded by the press, and all sorts of other things that caused strain on their relationship, it was a miracle they made it this far. One of the reasons they had was because Tyler was stubborn. He refused to give up on something, even if it was doomed to fail. He didn't see being with Lindsay as failure though. He saw it as an opportunity to be completely happy. They were each other's rocks. When he was gone off for a gymnastics tournament or for a track meet, he didn't feel balanced. His center was with Lindsay and if she wasn't there, nothing felt right. He knew people said that all the time, but with them, it was literal. Without Lindsay, he was pretty sure he wouldn't last long without her.

When she was diagnosed with dementia, Tyler had no idea what to do. He wasn't going to leave, that was clear, but this new issue they had to deal with was unexpected. Tyler stayed the night with Lindsay's family, but once she cried herself to sleep, he went online and researched her disease. By morning, he knew everything about it, or so he thought at least. He went to doctor's appointments, drug tests, blood work, all those things, and helped explain it to Lindsay. He wrote out instructions, made sure she was taking her medications, all without being asked.

Most people, especially his parents, thought it was too much for him. There was no obligation to do all these things for Lindsay. She had parents to help her, didn't she? Tyler didn't really care what they said though. Yeah, she had parents, but parents work. At nineteen, Lindsay was applying for colleges and working out her disease. She shouldn't have to go through those stresses alone. Yet Tyler was twenty and working as a furniture mover for a moving company. He was young. He had his whole life of him. He shouldn't have to deal with her "baggage" either.

So it wasn't fair on either end, but the young man didn't care. His parents always taught him that life wasn't about fairness, but dealing with what you were dealt. Well, Tyler was dealt this card, and he was going to keep it close to his heart for as long as he could.

It was after Christmas, a few days at least, and Lindsay had the house to herself. She called Tyler over and he walked in to music blasting and his girlfriend nowhere in sight. The brunette looked around the living room, wondering where she was, and also pondering why she was playing Christmas music this loudly. He heard rustling in the kitchen and decided that was a good place to start. Besides, he was hungry. He'd gotten up late and skipped breakfast to get over and see Lindsay. He missed her like crazy.

Tyler went into the warm room and found Lindsay dancing around in her pyjamas as something baked in the oven. Her blonde hair swished as she spun in circles, the flannel shirt exposing a touch of skin as it rode up and he was in awe of her. Despite the trials she faced in the future, she was happy right now and he was so glad for that. He would never see her as a girl with dementia, always Lindsay, the girl with the bubbliest personality and the brightest eyes who always knew how to make him smile.

On one of her spins, she caught sight of him, and stopped. Cheeks flushed, chest heaving, she looked like she'd just gone for a run.

"Hi Tyler! I'm making brownies, want some?"

Tyler walked over to her and nodded. "Yeah, sure. What are you playing?"

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Sing it with me!"

While he wasn't the best of singers, apparently talent was not required because as soon as she started belting out the tunes, it wasn't the best either, not that either of them cared.

He spent his day singing and baking with Lindsay, and while it might not have been the most memorable day they'd spend together, he would never let her forget it, or him. He'd always be there. Always.


	31. FamilyFriend Photos: Noah and Katie

**31: Family/Friend Pictures: Noah and Katie**

January 1, 2013: the start of a new year, and a new beginning, for Noah and Katie. In other words, a massive hangover and having no idea how she ended up sleeping half on/half off the couch. Katie looked around her boyfriend's mansion and tried to piece together the events that led to her sprawled out on the couch. Well, the house was still intact, so that was a good sign. Noah was curled up around her; at least she knew where he was. The rest of her friends, also known as the cast of "Total Drama", were likely scattered around the house.

It was Katie's idea to throw this party. Originally, he was going to spend New Year's with her family, but she suggested they do something a bit more fun. She missed her friends from the show and a party was the perfect excuse to catch up. Noah's parents were still gone, so he agreed and they arranged for everyone to meet at his place for the last day of 2012.

Now, Katie rubbed her tired eyes, pulled up the sleeve on her tank top, and wondered where everyone was. She heard movement in the kitchen and untangled herself from Noah to see who was conscious. She found it was Gwen making herself a pot of coffee. Because of the pregnancy, she hadn't risked a drink but nursed tea that night, meaning she was fully aware of everyone's activities the entire time. Although Katie had never been particularly close with Gwen, she still liked the girl and was happy for her. Gwen deserved to be happy with Duncan.

"Hey," she whispered the greeting. Gwen, wearing Duncan's sweater and her jeans from the night before, turned and waved a greeting.

"How you feeling?"

Katie groaned. "Awful. Figures I become legal and get wasted," she chuckled bitterly. The older girl handed her a cup of coffee.

"This should help, and some aspirin. Noah still asleep?"

"Yeah, he was just as bad as me last night."

The goth girl chuckled. "Duncan's the same. I can't get him to move off the basement floor till he has a cup, so I dragged my butt up here."

Katie sat on the counter, her shoeless feet bumping against the cabinet lightly, and glanced at Gwen's stomach. She certainly didn't look pregnant. Then again, she wasn't that far along.

"How's everything going with the baby? You feeling okay?"

Gwen nodded. "Oh yeah, besides the morning sickness, I actually don't feel any different, not that you could tell my mom that. She calls twice a day to make sure I'm taking my vitamins and stuff. God people worry too much," she chuckled.

"We just want to look after you I guess. I mean, remember how everyone was once Leshawna found out she was having a baby? It was the exact same way."

"True," Gwen nodded. "It's scary, but to be honest, I can't wait. Duncan's gonna be a great dad," she smiled affectionately.

Katie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "And you'll be a great mom."

Gwen surprised the younger girl with a tight hug. "Thanks Katie, that means a lot."

She would have replied, but she heard movement upstairs and someone coming up from the basement. It seemed people were stirring.

"Katie," Noah groaned helplessly. The girl rolled her eyes and slid off the counter.

"Seems I'm needed. Don't leave before we all have breakfast, okay?"

Gwen agreed and Katie disappeared to see what her distressed boyfriend needed. Sure, he was capable of living on his own for college, but he turned into a baby as soon as he was at home. Figures.

Later that day, after everyone had gone home, caught their flights, or headed back to their hotel rooms, Katie pulled out her laptop and went on Facebook to see if anyone put pictures from the previous night up. Once she took a nap, had a shower, and drank more coffee, she was feeling fine, unlike Noah who was passed out beside her with his head on her shoulder. He hadn't gotten sick thankfully, but he had a wicked headache that he kept groaning about. The dancing student logged on a giggled when she saw a picture from last night.

'Oh God did my hair really look that bad?' Katie and Sadie were clinging to one of Justin's arms, each giving him a peck on the cheek. Katie's hair was sticking up on end and it was obvious all three were too wasted to care what they looked like.

Another one popped up from Heather's profile. She put up one of Alejandro with a rose between his teeth and a party hat on his head. Katie had never seen him look so silly before, but she supposed that was what love did to him. It opened him up to a world of fun and adventure, with Heather no less.

Katie scrolled down to see more pictures. Bridgette getting a piggy back from Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler singing karaoke, Owen and Izzy doing the chicken dance, Cody finally kissing Sierra (at midnight no less), Beth dipping DJ as they danced, the list went on. Katie sighed happily at the memories that came back. She really did have amazing friends. Despite the truck load of stuff they went through on the show, things turned out for the better.

The young lady came to a picture of Courtney hugging Gwen and stopped to stare at it. She read the caption, uploaded by Courtney, and nearly started to cry.

_No matter what, I've got your back._ God, how things changed! At one time Courtney hated Gwen. Now? 'Now they're friends. Finally!'

"Never thought that would happen at my party," Noah muttered against her shoulder.

"Certainly not. I thought when Gwen and Duncan came in the door we were about to witness World War three," she chuckled. And who could blame her for thinking like that? After all, Trent, Duncan, and their girlfriends didn't exactly have the best relationship with each other. Too much of an intertwined past. Katie was just glad they moved beyond it and all four were happy.

The last photo put up was of the entire cast all together in front of the fireplace. They out Gwen's camera on a stand and everyone squeezed in, cheesy smiles on their faces. Everyone embraced and when the flash went off, you had a picture of a family. As the caption read, _maybe we're not related by blood, but I can honestly say you all are a part of my heart._

Katie wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. Noah shook his head then kissed her cheek. "Women, so emotional." She lightly shoved him and laughed when he fell off the couch.

What a way to start off the New Year.


End file.
